


The Crooked Circus

by talinatera



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cherik - Freeform, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Swearing, Torture, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is the great Mind Reader of Freak Fun Circus, the star act, and he despises it. Day after day he's forced to perform to bring in money for the Ring Master, keeping his gift in check, never getting to use it except during his act. The act that he hates but would go mad if he did not do. How could he keep living like this? The energy it took to keep his gift in check was starting to wear on him. He couldn't go on like this. Then during a show everything changed. He felt something he had never felt before. This new person wants to help him, to help free him from the life he's been forced into, but can he trust him? Can he believe that he's the real deal? And most importantly, can he risk another life to free his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Nothing here, except the story line in this FF, and side characters are mine, nor do I claim to own them.

Charles watched as people ran all about him. He closed his eyes and focused on making sure all his barriers were up. If one person so much as felt a shiver that they thought was because of him... A shiver ran down his own back and he opened his eyes again. The people running to and fro were dressed in outlandish costumes. Or rather they would be outlandish if they weren't getting ready for their act in the circus. The ring master originated from the middle east and so the flare to the entire show tended to lean that direction. Though in all honesty the clothes he had picked out really were an insult to the heritage.

He looked down at his own costume and snorted softly. He himself was decked out in an outfit that spoke more belly dancer than anything else. The balloon style pants hung low on his hips and a half vest hung off his shoulders not even claiming to be able to close. Unlike the other men in the cast he had upon his head a chain circlet with a single jewel that sat in the middle of his forehead. And don't even get him started on the layer after layer of jingling things he had upon his person. Every step he took caused the bells and coins connected to his outfit to ring and clink. He was the star act of the show, the great mind reader. Over the years he had had thousands come and watch him read the minds of random audience members. He hated it.

“Charles you're on in five minutes.” Came a soft voice beside him. He turned and looked into the fury blue face of Hank, his only friend here. He had a little more clothing than he did, though still on the garish side of things. He unlike Charles though had a robe that covered everything, until of course he ripped it off and proceeded with his act. At least Charles was portrayed as something positive; poor Hank played the role of a wild beast that had to be tamed night after night.

“Thank you Hank.” He said with a sigh and headed for his entrance. He scowled as his clothes started to jingle again. One day he would rip every last one of them off his person, damn the consequences. He got to the flap he would enter from and took a breath. His horse was standing there waiting for him, he quickly swung up into the saddle, and settled down giving the horse a quick rub on the neck. This was one of the only times that he was actually allowed to let his gift loose as it were. He normally had to constantly keep it in check behind firm walls and it was so draining. But this one brief time every performance he just got to be... him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before letting it out slowly. He felt the minds of the performers around him then moved his mind further out and felt the audience. He just gave it a quick once over, though stopped a moment as he felt someone react to his mind. Was it a performer in the crowd? He frowned as he tried to get a closer look, but the mind reacted almost immediately and he quickly backed away deciding it was indeed a performer and that even if it wasn't, it was not worth the risk.

He took another breath and rolled his shoulders as he heard his entrance music start and put on a smug little grin and entered the tent, eyes already expecting the bright lights that tried to blind him. The crowd went wild as he urged the horse into a canter once around the outer circle of the performing area. He raised a hand in salute to the audience then brought the horse around in a tight circle, eventually getting her to raise up on her hindquarters and he quickly slid off his back before sending her back to the exit. He held his hands up and the crowd quieted. He let his mind wash over theirs and felt that one presence again. He tried to push it aside but this time he felt that it was... interested. Surely a performer would feel no such emotion towards him. He clicked back into what he was supposed to be doing. His assistant, a lithe girl who just stood five foot, was leading a young woman to him and he met them half way taking the audience member's hand in his and walking her grandly to her spot. Again the assistant was there in a flash and quickly told her what she had to do and the young woman nodded her head understanding. He gave her a smile and walked to his spot about fifteen paces away. 

He swiftly plucked the blind fold up and showed it to the crowd and proceeded to place it over his eyes securing it tightly. Then made a grand show of placing his pointer, and middle finger against the side of his head. “Would you please first show the audience all of the cards in front of you?” She did as told and the crowd saw that all three cards were different. “Have you done it?” There was a confirmation from the woman. “Alright now put them all back on the table and please pick one of the cards in front of you and show it to the crowd?” Later the audience members would swear up and down that his voice seemed to almost echo around the room, almost like they had heard him in their heads. The young woman picked up the middle one and held it up for the crowd to see; it was a blue Square. Charles had to keep from smirking. Everyone seemed to be drawn to the blue square. He let his mind wander as he spoke again.

“Once you're certain the crowd has seen it please set it back on the table.” She did as told. He found that one mind again and inwardly frowned. Why was this mind so different from the others? “Now pick another one. It can even be the one you just picked.” She chose the red triangle. Blue square, red triangle. Now the next one would either be the square again or the only one that hadn't been chosen yet. He brushed against the mind again and found that the walls weren't as solid this time round. _'Hello?'_ he said softly to that mind alone. He felt a jolt of surprise and the walls came crashing back. _'Can... can you hear me?'_ He realized he'd let too much time pass since his last command. He cursed mentally and quickly said, “Once the crowd has seen it please set it back down and choose one last one. Again you can repeat a card.” She chose the blue square again. Typical. He looked to the mind again and gave a light poke. _'Please... can you hear me? Do you know it's me?'_ The walls wavered then came down and he heard a firm, _'yes, Now get out of my mind'_. His heart fluttered and his breath quickened. This had never happened. No one had ever been sensitive enough except Hank. _'You're the first person to respond though. I've never met someone like you before-'_ The walls came back up and he frowned but felt that everyone was staring at him. _'Shit'_

He quickly put his smile back on. “Thank you.” He pulled the blindfold from his face and smiled sweetly over at the young woman. “Now let me see if I got this straight.” He walked over to the young woman and proceeded to pick up the cards and show them to the audience in the exact order that she had chosen them. The crowd roared into applause, and cheered and whistled. He gave a quick bow then raised his hands again. He wasn't done here yet. “Now please my assistant will bring you a piece of paper and writing utensil and I will need you to write down the answers to these questions. First please write down where you were born.” He gave her a moment to write it down and once again searched out the mind. _'Why is your mind so in tune with this?'_ He blinked and then looked back at the woman. “Second please write down your favorite color.” Another pause to give her time to answer. _'I've never met someone who-'_

_'Look am I going to need to report you or something?'_ Came the gruff reply. Charles immediately pulled away from the man and refocused onto the woman. He caught a flare of anger from behind the scenes and knew that he'd taken too long one to many times this act. “Next I need you to write the last thing you ate, how many children you have if any, and the name of the person you love dearly.” The woman scribbled things down furiously and naturally thought every answer in her mind as she did so. He smiled proceeded to tell the answer to every question. The woman confirmed that every answer was correct and the crowd was even more excited than the last time. He smiled again and bowed to them all. He only paused a moment as he felt the mind that had snapped at him call out. He quickly found the mind. _'Why are you doing this?'_ it asked.

Charles watched as the his horse came towards him. He prepared a moment then swung onto the horse with ease. He slipped into the saddle and started his round around the outer circle. _'I thought you didn't want me in your head?'_

_'That's before you pulled out of my head so fast at my threat of reporting you that I nearly fell over. Why are you here?'_

Charles gave one final wave to the crowd with the smile still plastered to his face. _'Forget I ever engaged you. Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to. Good bye... Lehnsher.'_ He turned the horse around and left the tent area and closed his mind off before he could hear the man think anything else. As soon as he was backstage though the Ring Master Harun was waiting right there for him. “What was that?” Harun spat. “There's pause for dramatic effect and then there's taking too damn long. Now tell me Charles what the hell happened out there tonight?”

“She was hard to read. That's all. She didn't think a lot. And if you've forgotten that's my power. Knowing what's in their mind.” He slipped off the horse and someone came and took her away. The ring master grabbed one of the necklaces around Charles neck and pulled him closer.

“Do not mock me. I know you're lying now tell me, what happened out there.” He nearly spat in his face.

“I told you.” He gritted back. “Next time find someone with a little more between the ears.”

The ring master glared at the mind reader then said slowly. “I will deal with you after the show.” Charles narrowed his eyes. “Do you understand me?” He didn't reply. “I said do you understand me?” He spat again.

Charles glared but finally nodded his head. “Of course, sir.” He said coldly. The ring master seemed to be satisfied with the answer and pushed him away and put his empty smile back on his face and stepped back into the light of the audience.


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn.” he muttered and splashed water on his face. He felt weak and wanted nothing more than to collapse right then and there. He leaned against the sink resting his forehead on his arm. He felt sick, but knew that nothing would come up were he to try. He hated that man, hated the situation they were in. Every time he stepped a toe out of line- He heard the bathroom door open and soon felt a hand on his back.

“Hey... I felt you on the other side of the grounds.” Hank's voice was calm and his touch light as he started to rub small circles on his back.

“Thanks.” Charles muttered and tried to reign everything back in to himself.

“Come on let's get you to bed.” Charles nodded his head and pushed himself away from the sink. He still wore his outfit from the show and so every step jingled and clinked. “One day I will melt all of these... these things.” He said brushing his hands roughly against the noise makers.

“I know Charles. As soon as we figure out how.”

The telepath sighed and nodded his head defeated. “Yeah... as soon as we figure out how.” The two mutants made their way through the camp grounds to their RV. A few people sneered as they passed by, but for the most part their journey went unnoticed. Hank opened the door and helped Charles up into it then followed right behind, locking the door. Charles started to take everything off immediately, slipping into his night clothes, hanging the costume up, and throwing the accessories into a bin on the table. “How did your act go tonight Hank? I'm afraid I was distracted.” He walked over to the small table that held the whiskey and proceeded to pour himself a glass. He took a moment to take in the smell, causing his mouth to water almost instantly. He tipped it back and took it all in one shot. He made a face as the alcohol burned down his throat then settled in his stomach making him feel warm inside. He immediately poured himself another one and downed it almost as quickly, needing to feel that sensation, the warmth it gave him, the buzz in his mind. Needing it to help him block out what had happened earlier.

“Really Charles?” Hank huffed as the man poured himself yet another glass. He shook his head deciding to just let his friend be. He used to try harder to make the telepath stop, but it had been so long now that he didn't even attempt it any longer. “It went well. The crowd loved it. And you know I think some of them were actually cheering for me this time?” He grinned and looked over at Charles who was slipping into his bed on the other side of the RV.

He snorted and shook his head at Hank's comment. “To think that's an improvement though...” He sighed and took a smaller swallow of the amber liquid. Then settled down onto his bed, slouching against the wall of the RV. “Don't suppose I could convince you to run away?” He swirled the liquid in his glass around in small circles, watching the way it lapped up on the sides. “You'd actually make-”

“No Charles. I saw what happened last time.”

“But it would only last a short time-”

“No.” Hank gave a low growl. Charles raised his hands in defeat and quickly brushed over Hank's mind giving him soothing thoughts and reassuring him he wouldn't make him do anything of the sort. Hank gave a snort of approval, then went about getting ready for bed himself. “So what happened out there tonight? It's not like you to just mess up like that.”

Charles was silent a moment as he thought over how to explain what had happened. He sighed and took another sip. He just wanted to forget about tonight. That would be the smart thing. “There... there was a mind in the crowd that not only felt me in his mind but... could block me and talk with me, and it was just- interesting.” He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. “It was nice...” He mumbled.

“Charles if I didn't know better I would say you actually found this person more than interesting. How much have you had today?” Hank said both worried and happy for his friend.

“No more than normal.” Charles snorted and shook his head bringing the glass up to his lips. “I suppose you're right...” he said over the lip of the glass before finishing off that drink as well. “but it doesn't really matter does it? He was an audience member and I'll never meet him again.” He twisted around in the bed, setting the glass down on the floor before moving the blankets and pillows until he was comfortable and then closed his eyes. “I'll see you in the morning Hank.”

Hank sighed, “Good night Charles.” He watched his friend a moment as he tried to go to sleep then turned the lights off and slipped into his own bed to catch some Z's before the next day started.

 

The next morning they were woken with banging on the door, or rather attempted banging. Charles scowled in his sleep and let the person at the door know he was displeased with being woken up. “Open the door yah... yah … telepath!” Hank was the one who finally stumbled out of the bed and opened the door, pulling his dressing gown tight around him. “What?” He asked frowning.

“Because of the umm...” The young man looked like he was trying to remember something he'd rehearsed all the way to the door. “Because of umm...” He bit his lip and started to wring his hands. “You two are required for horse duty today.” He finally got out.

Hank looked at him with a look that would have wilted a flower, and it had the desired effect on the younger person. “The stable hands had too much to drink last night didn't they?”

The teen looked both ways and Hank could almost see him sweating. “I... I don't know what you're talking about.”

Charles was up by that point and shoved his way into the door frame. “Sure you don't.” He said with a snort. “I don't even have to look into your mind to know how much you're lying right now.” He folded his arms as Hank stepped to one side.

“He's just a kid Charles.”

“I know that.” Charles snapped then looked back to the boy. “We'll help you out, right after we're done with our breakfast. The horses won't die in that period of time. And we both know that the Ring Master won't be getting up any time soon. So I will see you at the stables in about an hour. Till then.” He shut the door in his face and locked it back again. “I am so tired of dealing with these people Hank.” He said leaning back against the door. His hand rubbed the small of his back a moment, then he shook his head and stepped away from the door and started making coffee for Hank and tea for himself.

“I assume that yesterday was pretty bad then?”

Charles snorted softly and slowed his movements a moment before nodding his head quickly. “You would assume correctly. I talked back to him after my performance...”

“Oh Charles-”

“Hank we shouldn't have to live like this!” He snapped. “I remember what our plans were before he came along. I remember what we were working on, the good we were going to do!” He huffed and leaned over the counter as he tried to collect his thoughts, to bring his mind back into himself. It was so difficult when he wasn't buzzed. At least when he was buzzed he could fool himself into thinking that all of this was a good thing, or at least not as bad as it really was. It was always a dance though with the drink. He had to be so careful to go no further than being buzzed. Buzzed allowed him to get through the day, with his powers in control. If he got out right drunk... it would always go one of two ways; and neither ever ended well for him.

“That was then Charles, this is now! And now means no back talking to the Ring Master. Now means keeping your head down and doing as you're told until we can-”

“Figure this out. I know, I know!” He slammed the tea box away and shut the cabinet door so hard Hank thought it might fall off. “I just...” He took a breath and let it out slowly. “I just want us to get out of this and be the way we were before. I want to hold onto my hope so badly but day by day I can feel this place sucking it out of me.” He brought a hand to his head as he felt his emotions trying to spill out to those around him. He felt Hank place a hand on his back and start to rub small circles on it. He relaxed and let his breath out slowly. “I'm sorry Hank. I'll be more careful in the future. I'm sure it's simply because of that man last night. It was such a shock... I'm certain he's one of us and I guess I felt... jealous.” Hank didn't say anything, only nodded his head and helped Charles make breakfast for the two of them. He didn't even say anything as Charles poured his first glass to start the day off after his tea.

As soon as they had finished with breakfast Charles was feeling a little better, a nice buzz having taken over his mind and they were off to help take care of the horses. A small smile was on his face and even after the events of last night there was a lightness to his step. When they got there the kid who had come and woke them up visibly relaxed as he saw that help was indeed on the way. He was one of the newer members to the cast and he only knew what the others told him about the mutants and how to treat them. So Hank and Charles didn't hold it against him too much. Maybe today would be the turning point to help him see the error of his ways. “Look about earlier... I- I'm sorry. I was just- I woke up to everyone passed out and hung over and they yelled at me to get you two, and then I yelled at you...”

“Well maybe in the future you won't lie to try and get us to help you, hmm?” Charles said with raised eyebrows, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder. Then he walked past him and got to work scooping out the stalls. Hank gave the younger man a small smile then took the stall next to Charles.

The work was by no means pleasant but Charles found that the steady work helped keep his mind free of distraction, and even though the smell had once offended his nose it no longer bothered him. Hank of course still found the smell to be a tad pungent. But that was to be expected with his mutation. With all three of them working they managed to clear out the stalls and lay fresh straw down by mid morning. Charles wondered how they had ever thought one kid by himself would have been able to do this. It was almost a comfort to know that the humans were just as nasty to their own kind as they were to mutants.

“You know you two aren't nearly as frightful as they make out.” The kid finally said after they'd finished cleaning out the stalls. “They made me think that you two would try to eat me alive were I ever to be alone with you, or that if I wasn't careful you'd try to take over my mind and manipulate me to do your bidding and no one would ever know I wasn't me anymore.” Hank stayed behind while Charles and Billy went out to bring the horses in. Nearly all of the horses were alright with Hank, but it only took one skittish one to make the entire herd jumpy.

“Well you can't believe everything you hear.” Charles said. Silence fell between them as they brought the horses in from the yard, putting them in their respective stalls. As soon as they had gotten the first ones in Hank moved in and started to brush them down. Charles and Billy joined him right after they got the rest of the horses in and Billy picked up right where he had left off with the conversation.

“But with the way you two are always slinking off and hardly ever not at each others side, and never interact with anyone else... well it only helps their stories out.”

“It is true we tend to keep to ourselves-” Hank started.

“But that's because we've been here for a rather lengthy time and have found it a waste of our time to try and be companionable with everyone else.” Charles cut him off.

“Why?”

“Because they all tend to act very much like you were trying to act at the RV.” That made the other shut up and focus on his horse. Hank gave a disapproving look to Charles who made a show of ignoring it. He had insisted on working with his own mare and she felt the agitation coming from the man who normally rode her. She swished her tail catching him in the side and gave a slight shake of her main. Charles quirked a brow at the animal and nudged her. “Don't be like that.” He grumbled under his breath. She gave a quick paw at the ground and shook her head once more. He huffed and focused on brushing her down. “I don't care what you think. You're a horse.”

“Charles... you know you can't actually talk to them right?”

“Just because they can't communicate through the English language doesn't mean she can't communicate with me.” He heard Hank huff and allowed himself a smirk and rubbed his mare in between the ears. “Don't listen to Hank, he's just to stupid to understand what we have.” The mare snorted making Charles smile.

“I am literally right here you know.” Charles didn't reply to that and finished working on his mare. If he ever did manage to get away from this place he would have to find a way to take her too. They had worked quite a bit over the years.

Billy grinned as he listened to the other two interact with one another and decided that the people were just wrong about the mutants, and he was going to be the adult and try to make things right. Starting with him. “...Well let me be the first to break the pattern.” He poked his head up from the horse he was working on and looked at Hank and Charles. “I'm Billy.” He said with a shy smile.

Hank smirked over to Charles who only rolled his eyes, trying to hide the smile that was forming on his face. “Well hello Billy. I'm Hank. And I promise the grumpy old man over there is nicer when he's had a little more sleep.”

“I am not a grumpy old man!” Charles said indignant.

“Then prove it.” Hank said with look similar to the one he'd given Billy earlier.

Charles sighed then looked over at Billy allowing the smile to show. “I'm Charles. Sorry I snapped at you. I hadn't had my morning meal yet, and tend to be a bit snappish to being woken up unexpectedly.”

Billy grinned and shook his head. “It's alright. I kinda deserved it.”

“That's true.” Charles said with a shrug. Hank threw his brush at him and hit him squarely between the shoulders. “What the hell Hank?” He yelled. He looked down at the brush and swiped it up into his hands and threw it back at the man.

Hank of course caught it easy enough and put a smug grin on his face. “Do be kind to our new friend Charles. We want to keep our good image up with him.”

Charles pursed his lips but there was mirth in his eyes and finally he buried his face into the mare's mane and laughed. “Oh my word...” he said and shook his head. He heard the other two join in laughing with him and he felt a warmth brush against his heart. _'Ten years,'_ He thought to Hank. _'Ten years and we finally make a friend at this damn place._

_'Well better late than never.'_ He felt Hank shrug and nodded his head absently.

“So this means I can come hang out at your guys RV now right?” Billy asked. “Cause if I'm honest the guy I'm bunked with is super boring. The only thing that RV is good for is sleeping.”

“Well with me being a grumpy old man I'm not sure we'll be much better.” Charles said with a clip to his voice. Though when he looked over at Hank there was a smirk on his lips.

Hank huffed. “Of course Billy. Just know that for the most part, Charles reads.”

“Well maybe I'll talk more with Billy over. Someone new to talk to and all that.” Charles gave his mare a pat and stepped out of her stall and stretched his arms up into the air. “Just three more to go.” He said and headed for his next horse.

“You two act like an old married couple.” Billy grumbled.

“Oh please!” Both Hank and Charles said in unison, which only made Billy double over with laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Nothing here, except the story line, and side characters are mine, nor do I claim to own them.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning went by quicker than any of them would have thought possible and soon enough the three of them were parting ways. Billy going to his RV, the mutants to theirs. They had spent the last of their afternoon in relative peace after the horses. They had a snack at lunch and then something a little more substantial at dinner. Then they were getting back into their costumes and putting on their makeup and accessories. It was around that point that Charles huffed. It didn't seem to matter how much cover up he put on the look of exhaustion just wouldn't disappear. “Damn it all.” He said running his hands through his hair. “I look like death warmed over. Anyone with a brain will know I'm not doing well.” He tipped back his glass the amber liquid inside disappearing into his mouth, then set it down with a thunk.

Hank stepped up and tried to play it off as better than it was. “Well maybe you'll get someone who only has half a brain?”

Charles halfheartedly glared up at his friend, then chuckled and shook his head. “You're probably right. Most of them are rather unobservant. They're just excited to get to be the center of attention.” he shook his head again and finished getting ready. Though both of them wouldn't be seen till much later in the show the Ring Master liked having everyone ready to go at the very beginning. He could understand the reasoning, he just could also not like it. “Are you ready?” He asked trying not to move terribly much now that all the bells and coins were back on his person. Hank looked at himself then nodded his head with a groan. The pair of them then left the RV and started towards the back of the tent. On the air they could hear the voices of the audience members their excitement for things to come clear. In his buzzed state of mind Charles could almost appreciate their enthusiasm, almost. As soon as they arrived Hank was called away for a last minute change to his act and so left Charles to his own devices.

Charles decided to sit on a barrel and stay out of the way of everyone else. He had just started to enjoy watching everyone running around when the Ring Master walked past him and gave him a look. “Try not to screw up tonight, hmm?” Charles nodded his head absently then yawned behind his hand as Harun turned away. He was sleepy tonight, and his entire body was aching. The horse cleaning had taken more out of him then he would have liked to admit. Though it probably hadn't just been the caring of the horses that added to his exhaustion. And now that he thought about it, the whiskey probably hadn't actually helped him as much as he would have liked to think it did. But such was his life. He let his head hang down though, crossing his arms over his chest and soon had dozed off into a light sleep; still aware of what was going on, but trying to hold onto what ever energy he had left and ignore the way his body was displeased with him.

Eventually Hank found him again and gave him the normal five minute warning. Charles yawned and nodded his head and made for the entrance. He clambered up on the horse and rolled his shoulders and neck. His back ached something awful from the previous night; he had tried to ignore it all day which had probably only made things worse for him, but he would persevere. He opened his mind to the people around him and smiled a moment as that feeling of freedom once again took over his senses. Then he felt it. His eyes snapped open as he felt the presence of that mind again. He had come back? His heart started to pound and his hands got a slight tremor to them. Of course he had wanted to see him again, or rather talk with him again, but the way the conversation had ended last time had been him shutting the man out. Would he pick up where he had left off? Why had he come back? Did he really want an answer to his question? He heard his music start up and he took a breath and put on his smug smile and urged the horse into the tent, just like the night before. He brushed against the mind again, not able to control himself but it was completely blocked from him and though slightly put out by it, he did not attempt to knock on it. It was for the best that he not try and talk with him anyways.

As the horse made its way to the exit he turned and saw his assistant bringing a man towards him. His eyebrows quirked up slightly at the sight of the man in front of him, for he was quite the looker. Though his hair seemed to be the wrong shade for his skin, and the style it was in only took away from the angels in his face instead on enhancing them. But the eyes... he would probably never forget those eyes. He wondered if his mind would be just as delightful as the rest of him, and was eager to find out. He met them half way and lead the other to his spot, slipping into the his mind with great enthusiasm. Of course that's when he realized that this person was the mind from the other night. His eyes widened and he looked to the man and caught his eyes. They looked determined and he felt like his walls, his personal walls were being stripped down, as if this person could see past his smile and was getting the idea that something was different about him from the previous night. ' _So much for someone with half a brain...'_ Regardless, Charles kept the smile on his face and carried on with the show.

_'Please by all that's good in this world work with me here.'_ He thought as his assistant started to explain to the man the same thing she had said to the woman the previous night.

_'What's going on here?'_

_'Why should you care? I do believe you were the one who told me to get out of your mind?'_ He felt as the man picked the red triangle first.

_'Because anyone with a brain can tell that something's not right here.'_ He snapped back.

_'I still fail to see how that's your concern.'_ Charles then felt him choose the green circle.

_'Look I haven't cared before so try not to squash my enthusiasm here.'_

That had Charles falter in their private conversation though his mouth kept working. _'I had a rough night, and then the horses needed a little extra care this morning.'_ for his last one he chose the green circle again. Charles then amazed the crowd with his ability to say back perfectly what the man had chosen. He started on the second half of his act.

_'I know torture when I see it.'_

Again Charles mentally stumbled. _'What on earth are you talking about?'_ He said asking him one question mentally and another verbally.

There was silence a moment then, _'Fine, maybe I was wrong. Either way I know you need help. I mean last night you looked worn down but tonight you look like death warmed over. I don't even know how you're managing this act.'_

The second question was asked for him to write an answer down to. _'He's hired you hasn't he? This is some sort of test isn't it?'_

It was Lehnsher's turn to stumble. _'What on earth are you talking about?'_ Using the same words Charles had used seconds before.

_'The ring master. He's using you as some sort of test isn't he?'_ He started to try and search through his mind but the walls came back up faster than he could have imagined. He huffed but carried on with his questions, now on the third one, followed by the fourth one shortly after. Then he felt the man open up again. He didn't go near the mind until he heard him think a name.

_'Erik.'_

_'What?'_

_'That's my name. Erik Lehnsher.'_

_'And what is telling me your name supposed to do?'_

Erik was getting frustrated. He knew something was going on here and he knew that the telepath had a front row seat to what ever it was. Now he knew he didn't have the most trustworthy face in the world, but surely the other man could tell that he held no ill intentions against one of his own. _'Let me help you'_

Charles asked the final question and waited for Erik to write an answer down. _'You can't help me... us. No one can.'_

_'You can't believe that.'_

_'The last person who tried to get help died. And the Ring Master scared my other companion so bad that he practically refuses to try leave my side.'_

_'So you are being kept here against your will?'_

Charles cursed mentally and started to tell the answers to the questions that Erik had written down. _'Leave us alone Erik. You don't know what's going on here. So stay away, I'm figuring it out.'_

_'Pretty lousy work. You've been with this circus for how many years exactly? I'm pretty sure I've seen your face on the posters for at least four years, and that's only when I started to pay attention to them.'_

The crowd cheered around them as Charles gave the final correct answer and he turned to face them and bowed before the horse started towards him again. He looked at the creature and winced in his mind as he realized he still had to get back on the horse... He took a breath to steady himself and then focused all his energy to get onto her back. It was no where near as graceful as it had been the previous night and a grimace showed on his face before he could hide it with a smile. He started around the tent again.

_'Talk to me!'_ Erik shouted in his mind.

_'I can't trust a man who keeps blocking me out of his mind. That only makes me think you have something to hide. And what on earth would a stranger have to hide from me unless he was working for the Ring Master? So sorry Erik but I'm not falling for it. Good night.'_

He disappeared behind the flap ready to close off his mind completely again but before he could he felt the walls around Erik's mind disappear completely and he gasped as the sudden blockade was gone. He licked his lips as he decided what to do and eventually closed everything off except that one connection, curiosity getting the better of him and slipped off the horse. He got a slap on the back for a good show from the Ring Master and he only weakly nodded his head, before he stumbled away from the crowd and back to the barrel he had laid claim to for this show. He propped his head up with one hand and placed his fingers on his temple.

_'Why are you doing this?'_ He finally asked after spending a good while searching his mind and found nothing connecting him to the Ring Master. He had taken care to only glance at memories and information that he thought might have been a lead to the Ring Master but time after time he found nothing. He had felt Erik flinch every time he turned over a memory or learned something new about the man, but he had resolutely kept the walls down. Charles had thanked him the only way he knew how by keeping away from the things he knew would not help him in any fashion.

_'I told you...'_

_'You want to help us, but I get the feeling it's not from the goodness of your heart. Or at least not only from that.'_

_'Why should it care why I want to help?'_ Erik snapped.

_'Because I don't want to lead my friend into a situation that's worse than this. At least here I know what will and will not get him hurt.'_ Charles snapped back.

There was silence a moment then he felt Erik sigh and would have sworn he pinched the bridge of his nose. ' _All I want to do is help free you from what ever hold this man has on you and maybe even stop this circus altogether.'_

_'It's impossible from the outside and there is no help on the inside. He's made certain of that. Just forget about us and leave. Like I said we're-'_

_'Working on it?'_ There was a scoff on the other side. _'Yeah I can see that.'_

Charles sighed and ran a hand over his face. He needed to wipe the memories of the circus from his mind... That was the only thing for it. He took a breath and got ready to try and do that from this distance when the Ring Master stepped up to him. So shocked by the sudden appearance of the man that instead of wiping the memories he sent a wave of panic across the line.

“What are you doing Charles? The show has just ended and yet here you still sit? You're normally biting at the bit to get to your RV and out of your costume... Trouble at home? Tired?” his face darkened. “Talking to someone?”

Charles quickly cut the connection off , almost falling off the barrel trying to make it look like he had been drifting off with his head propped up. “Course not.” He said calmly. “I just dozed off over here. Like you said I'm rather tired.”

The Ring Master looked him up and down before he sighed and shook his head. “To your RV Charles. We can't have you walking around looking like the dead. No show tomorrow, I want you to stay in that RV and rest. Do you hear me?”

Charles nodded his head and quickly hopped off the barrel and made his way home. That was that then. He wouldn't be in the show tomorrow so even if the man came again he would think that things really weren't as bad as he believed them to be, or something along those lines. As he walked up to the RV door he thought back to one of the interesting things he had learned from the encounter. Erik was indeed a mutant, and that he could very well be one of the most powerful he had ever come across.

“Well look who's decided to show up. I was beginning to think you'd found a new roomy to sleep with.” Hank said as Charles stepped in through the door.

Charles smiled and started to get out of the costume. “No I just fell asleep on that barrel after my act.” He turned around and watched as Hank gave him the you got to be kidding me look. He groaned and stepped past him to slip into his sleep clothes. “Fine... that man I told you about last night?”

“Yeah...”

“He was back again tonight... in fact he was the person I worked with.”

“That was the man?” He gave a low whistle. “Did it seem like he'd come back for reasons other than a like of the show?”

“Yeah you could certainly say that. He kept claiming he wanted to help us.” He scoffed and hung his costume up. “Kept insisting that all he wanted to do was to get us out of here and maybe take the circus down in the process.” He slammed the hangers onto the bar and whipped round to the table that held the bins, and started to take the accessories off. “I mean how dense does he think I am? Obviously this is a trap set up by the Ring Master...”

“Did he have anything that indicated that that's what it was?”

“Well... no but that doesn't mean he wasn't hiding it somewhere that I couldn't find.”

“Wait you're saying he let you look into his mind?” A nod was all he got from Charles. “And you're saying you didn't find anything that seemed to support the claim you're making?” Another nod. “So what you're really saying is that you don't want to get someone else involved.”

“Of course I don't Hank! I mean look at the last mutant that got involved with getting us out of here. She's dead! Killed right in front of us.” He shook his head and threw the last of his pieces into the bin. “Besides it doesn't matter. I'm benched for tomorrow because I don't look amazing. So even if the man comes back I won't be able to talk with him. Not at this distance and keep it a safe undetectable conversation.”

“Maybe if you didn't drink so much.” Hank muttered before he shook his head and glared at the other man. “Damn it Charles.” Hank slammed his fist against the table. “When do you think that you'll get someone else who wants to help so badly that they allow you to look into their mind without even knowing you properly!”

“Hank keep your voice down.”

“What's the point Charles you obviously want us to die here!”

“Hank, Hank you're being unreasonable-”

“I am?! You're the one that turned that person away.” He hissed. “A person who wanted to help without understanding what he was getting himself into. He did that and you just turned him away.”

“Hank.”

“Don't Hank me. I am upset with you Charles. I mean it's so you! Your constant always worrying about others is going to get yourself killed!” He ran a hand down his face and flipped away from Charles as he took deep breaths. He felt Charles on the outer edge of his mind and nodded his head slowly allowing Charles to sooth his mind with thoughts and images of calmer things. He sighed and shook his head. “I know Charles you're just worried that someone else might get killed trying to help you, but earlier you were talking about how much you wanted to go back to the way things were. Now I know we'll never be those people again, but we can't even start down that road of getting things back to the way they were until we get away from this circus. And the only way we're going to do that is if you learn to accept help from where ever it's offered.”

Charles nodded his head. “Yes... Yes I know. You're right of course.” He walked the few paces to Hank and gave him a hug. “Next time, I swear.” He said.

“You better.” He said patting the man gently on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the FF plot line, the side characters, and the mistakes; nor do I claim to own them.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles stayed in the RV the following day and that performance. He attempted to reach out and feel for the mind of Erik but could feel nothing and quickly pulled back into himself as he felt others start to sense something not quite right. It seemed he had run the man off, and he didn't allow himself to dwell on the sadness that tried to take over his mind from the thought. Quick enough his life fell back into the normality he had grown accustomed to, and all thoughts of Erik were pushed to the farthest corners of his mind.

The positive relationship that they had started up with Billy had turned into a kind of wonderful gift. Billy visited their RV almost nightly and at least once a week managed to bring various drinks with him, courtesy of the money Charles provided him with. Hank had been opposed to the young man bringing more alcohol for Charles to partake in, but soon enough found the company of a third person quite enjoyable and so let it slide. Soon the encounter with the man seemed nothing more than a fanciful dream, something to be all but forgotten in the grand scheme of things. Life though likes to keep people on their toes, and it was on one of their days off that life reminded Charles of that fact.

The telepath had been gone to the circus tent early in the morning talking over a new routine with his assistant, and the Ring Master. The other one had been done for just over a year now and so it was time to spice things up again to keep people interested. They had just started talking about a new entrance with the horse, and Charles was trying to explain that he was a telepath not a trick rider. He sighed in relief as he noticed people coming into the tent, which meant that it was time for the big news that Harun had said to expect the previous evening. The entire cast and crew had been called to the main tent for a new announcement, and he was soon excused and found his seat next to Hank.

“Any idea what this is about Charles?” He asked as he offered an apple.

“No idea.” He replied. He gratefully took the offered apple that Hank had brought along with him from the RV. “Can't imagine it's really as important as he makes it out to be though.” Hank gave a shrug and nod of his head then both fell silent as the Ring Master spoke up.

“Everyone as you all know we recently lost one of our own dear back stage hands to the life of marriage.” There were chuckles around the crowd. “We will miss Felix dearly, he always managed to bring a scowl even in the best of times.” At that most of the tent broke into laughter. Charles sighed and started to munch on the apple. The Ring Master let it go for a moment then raised his hands to silence them all. “But fear not, I would not leave you one crewman less backstage. For though his face was sour Felix played an important roll.” His eyes flicked over to Charles at the statement. The telepath snorted and took another bite of his fruit. He had nearly yelled for joy when he learned that Felix was going to leave. Felix had been the one that did most of the work for his act and the man liked to use that against him every chance he got. He knew that no one could be as bad as Felix had been, so he was eager to find out who would be taking his place. “My dear friends I would like you to meet Erik, your new backstage help.”

Charles froze while his heart sped up. He watched as Erik was ushered out from behind the flap and up in front of the crowd. He had to hand it to the man, he looked different from the man he had dealt with from the audience near a month ago. It was his hair he decided. It looked more like it fit his face, more auburn, and it was cut closer to his head now... But he knew it was the same man, the eyes were the same, and he would never forget the feeling of that mind. He sunk down into his seat and propped his head up in such a fashion as to touch his fingers to the side of his head, his mind went out and brushed against the others without a second thought. _'Hello, old friend.'_ Charles heard him think, and he couldn't stop the smile that made it's way onto his face. If Erik had never shown up in his life again he would never have known... Somehow with the two talks they had shared, something had happened and as he touched his mind again Charles realized that he had missed him.

Hank watched as Charles seemed to try and shrink into the chair he'd claimed, then quirked a brow as a light pink crossed his cheeks. He gave the man a nudge and that seemed to jostle him out of what ever he had been in and focus back on what was being said. “-and I expect you to treat him as such. Now as always Hank, Charles come here please. The rest of you dismissed.” The two men rolled their eyes and quietly groaned but did as they were told. The Ring Master turned and looked to Erik once the two men were in front of him. “Now these two Erik are the ones that I mentioned to you earlier.” He first pointed to Hank. “I know he looks fierce and wild but he knows his place and stays there with little fuss. Just make sure you're not around him when he's hungry. With that said though do be aware that he has unnatural strength and could kill you with one wrong move.” Hank sighed but gave a little wave to the new crewman. “Carry on Hank.” He dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Once Hank was gone Harun placed a hand on Charles, digging his fingers in slightly. The telepath wrinkled his nose but made no other movement. “This is Charles. No doubt you've seen his picture on the posters. The star act of our show no doubt about it.” His smile then faded away. “But don't let that fool you. Under the smiling, accepting looking exterior is a man that would as soon control you as kill you.” He looked at Charles and gave a nod of his head towards Erik. “Show him your gift.”

Charles was used to this by now, the Ring Master having brought on several new hands over the years. Each one was introduced to the mutants of the group and warned about how not to be fooled by them and that they would eat them at a moments chance. He brought his hand up and placed two fingers on his temple, opening his mind and brushed it over Erik's. He was pleasantly shocked that the walls were not up again and his head tilted every so slightly to one side. _'No fortress?'_

_'Only so you know I'm not working for him.'_

“Do you feel that? Memorize that sensation.” Came the Ring Master's voice.

_'What are you doing here? And why did you call me that?'_

“If you ever feel it again, except when he's about to go on, you scream it out and come find me.”

_'You said I had to be on the inside to be of any help. Well here I am. And you never gave me your name'_

“He knows he's not allowed to use his power at any time other than for the show.”

_'You are a strange man... but... there is good in you. I see that now.'_

Erik's eyes widened slightly at the comment and the Ring Master took that as a sign that Charles was up to something. “Alright Charles that's enough.” He said his hands fumbling with something.

Charles grimaced and his hand flew to his lower back a moment, but soon a smile was back on his face and he nodded his head to the pair of them before he left them to their talking. If Erik was going to stay here he needed to find a way to communicate with him on a level that wouldn't drain him quickly. He could try to set up a connection between them... It had been years and years since he'd set up a semi permanent private channel sort of thing with a single person. Even with Hank he had fallen out of habit since they were normally right by each other or working. But what he had done with Erik their last talk had all but drained him of his final reserves of energy. With Erik here now and working with the others he needed to figure it out again. With the way the Ring Master acted around the man Charles suspected he knew nothing about Erik having powers, and the telepath was going to make sure that he never found out.

He soon found Hank hanging out by the Elephants. “So... what happened?”

“That's the man Hank.” He said after making sure no one was within earshot. “The one from a month ago.”

Hank's jaw fell open a moment before he slammed it back closed. “You're telling me that... that the man who spoke with you, who wanted to help you, who you turned away is now working for the circus?”

“Yes. He took my words seriously. I said that whoever helped us would need to be on the inside.”

“Wow... Charles you may have finally met your match when it comes to stubbornness.”

“It certainly seems that way doesn't it?” They fell quiet as cast members walked past them. They watched the elephants munch on the hay and spray water over themselves. After the others were out of earshot he started speaking again. “The Ring Master doesn't know he has a gift though.”

“Well that's handy.”

“Indeed.” He said and ran his thumb over his lips as he thought. “And we need to make sure to keep it that way.” They flipped around and leaned up against the fence and watched as the people walked back and forth across the camp grounds. He let his mind travel back to the area he'd left Erik and found him close by. He shut everything else out though he caught that a few minds seemed to have perked up at him brushing by them. He swept those thoughts aside and focused on Erik's mind being able to locate it now with almost no need to focus and felt surprise from the man though it was quickly replaced with something akin to smirking.

_'And here I thought I'd have to chase you all over the camp grounds.'_

' _I'm trying to do something. Hush.'_ Amusement came from the other but he remained quiet. Charles focused on settling the line of communication between them. Erik started to get antsy as he felt things start to change in his mind and he sent out a question to the other but Charles just brushed it aside. He bit his lower lip and brought his fingers up to his temple to try and focus better. He furrowed his brows but eventually dropped the line and doubled over breathing heavily. “Damn it all.” He said.

Hank reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Charles what happened?”

“I just reaffirmed how useless I've become.” He spat and straightened up. He ran a hand through his hair before he turned around and leaned against the fence, letting his head rest on it.

“Now you know it can't be that bad-”

“Hank...” His voice was tired. “I used to be one of the strongest minds in the world. And now I'm having trouble setting up a simple hidden communications line with one person who is within a mile radius of my location. If that's not pathetic I don't know what is.” Even as the words passed his lips though he found that he couldn't find it within himself to really be upset. After all what would be the point of it? It wouldn't change the situation he was in. He felt Hanks hand on his shoulder again and he sighed. “There's nothing you can do this time my friend.” His head fell to one side as he watched the Elephants.

Hank made a face but attempted to do nothing further to bring his friends mood up. “Come on then, let's at least go to our RV.”

Charles made a face and shook his head. “You go Hank. I need to keep some distance between me and the rest of the cast until I can reign everything back in.”

The blue man obviously did not care for the idea of leaving his friend like this but he felt Charles wash over his mind with reassurance that everything would be fine and he eventually nodded his head in agreement and left Charles to his own devices. The telepath proceeded to collapse onto the ground leaning his back against the fence as soon as Hank was out of sight. He ran his hands over his face as his breathing sped up. It worried him to no end that he wasn't able to do something that he used to be able to do without thinking twice. Was the Ring Masters precautions slowly ebbing away at his gift? He brought his hand back to his back and rubbed small circle along the small of it. “No... no I refuse to believe that.” He mumbled and removed his hand, bringing a knee up to rest it on.

He still didn't move though, not because his thoughts were still crashing around him but because he was just tired. _'This would be a nice place to take a nap.'_ The thought crossed his mind before he smiled and flipped around to stretch out on the ground. The sun's ray warmed his skin and the cool breeze played with his hair. Even with the smell of the Elephants in the background it was a delightful place to just doze off and forget the world. Or to try and refocus his mind. He brought his attention to his breathing in and out, slowly making each breath deeper than the last. This was what he needed. He had managed to survive this Circus so far, he wasn't about to let it finally crush him. So he had lost a little ability here and there, he just needed to make sure that he worked extra hard to gain it back. He'd work with Hank every day in the privacy of their RV while everyone else slept if he had to.

_'What about Erik?'_ He frowned as the thought came to his mind. Erik was an unknown. Sure he'd seen that there was good in the man but that didn't mean that he was on their side. Yes he didn't have any evidence to say otherwise... He groaned and placed an arm over his eyes. A whiskey would be very enjoyable at that moment- He snorted, why lie he wanted two. Eventually his thoughts slowed and his mind slipped into a welcome darkness as his breathing evened out and he fell into a light sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the fanfic idea, the side characters, and the mistakes; nor do I claim to own them.


	5. Chapter 5

He was awoken by a voice above his head. His eyes snapped open and he jumped a little as he tried to gain his bearings.”What?” He asked, sleep still heavy in his voice. He looked around and saw a man in front of him, but he couldn't make out any features as of yet. His eyes, much like his mind were still waking up and the man was standing right in the rays of the setting sun. He ran a hand over his face as if it would help him wake up faster. How long had he been sleeping? He had only meant to take a light snooze, but judging by the sun he'd slept the rest of the day away.

“I asked wha'were yah doin out'ere?” The voice slurred and the man crouched down to be in Charles' face.

The telepath wrinkled his nose as he smelt the presence of alcohol on the new comers breath. “Maybe if you were sober you would have been able to figure that out.” He yawned, and tried to back away slightly. “Though I would think a man laying down on the ground with his eyes closed would be pretty obvious even in your state.” Another yawn escaped him and he fully sat up, rubbing his eyes. He finally got his eyes to focus on the face of the man and groaned inwardly; of course it was Bart. Bart was one of the older men who had worked with the Circus for almost as long as Charles had been there. He had also been one of the caretakers of Charles and Hank before the Ring Master felt like he had a strong enough hold on the Mutants, that a caretaker was no longer needed. He had dealt with him before, or rather Hank had. He was a brute of a man and when he got drunk and he either knocked himself out or tried to beat everything under the sun that moved.

The man scowled but fell back on his butt and splayed his legs out in front of him. “Y'know you should be thankin me, mind reader. I was passin by when I felt you... you...” He squinted his eyes and looked up at the sky as if trying to remember a really hard fact. “Projectin! Tha's the word.” He looked back to Charles. “Projectin your emotions out all over the place.” Charles' face must have paled as the man grinned. “Yep, I did indeed. Were'ya havin a nice dream? It certainly felt like you were.”

Charles had indeed been having a wonderful dream. It had been so peaceful and safe... but apparently his walls had gone down and he'd let everyone in his immediate area feel that as well. Which would have been fine if this man hadn't come waltzing down by the Elephants. “What are you even doing over here? I was taking a nap all the way out here so I wouldn't bother any of you people.” He arched a brow and waited for the other to reply; which seemed to be incredulously hard for Bart to do. He kept opening and closing his mouth as if words had failed him. Charles chuckled as he watched the man and that only made the drunk even more upset.

“I'll tell the Ring Master tha'you were tryin'to expand your powers again.” He finally managed to get out.

Charles had to refrain from rolling his eyes. These supposed adults always reminded him of spoiled children. “Is that all you people can ever come up with? Are you just too simple to think of something else to threaten with?” The man floundered again and Charles snorted. “Why don't you just return to your drink and let me be, hmm?” Maybe if he had actually thought over the words that had spilled from his mouth he would have held his tongue, but he had just been woken from a nap where he had been minding his own business, and the smell of the drinks Bart had enjoyed made him realize how long it had been since his last one. So what came next from the man he should have expected, but what Bart did Charles never saw coming. He had expected either for the man to give up on him and leave, or decide to get the Ring Master and leave. Both scenarios ended in the man leaving. So when he lunged at him and grabbed his shirt in balled fists he was taken aback. “What are you doing?” He asked his nose wrinkling as the man's breath was now only inches from him.

“Who're you to talk to me like that?” There seemed to be actual anger behind the man's eyes and Charles frowned. He hadn't realized just how drunk Bart was.

“Bart, Bart you're not thinking straight. Get off me and we'll just go our separate ways-”

“Shut up you damn mutant!”

Anger flared up behind Charles' eyes then but he took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out slowly. “Bart, get off me.” A sudden fist to his temple had him seeing stars and the edge of his vision darken. “Bart!” He barked as he brought his hands up to try and push the man off him. “Bart get off of me!” The larger man shoved Charles backwards, slamming his head against the ground making the telepath's head swim. Charles snarled and pushed even harder with his hands. They slipped onto Barts face and they pushed his head away from him. “Bart, you're drunk go home.” He got out through gritted teeth.

The man let out a snarl of his own and tried to bite the hands that were squishing his face. Charles cursed and wiggled a foot up under the man and attempted to push the other away. This only succeeded in pushing them onto their sides. He took the new position though as a positive and linked his hands around Barts neck and proceeded to slam his head into the others. That made the man yelp and release him, though it did much the same to Charles. He rolled away from the brute and onto all fours. He held a hand to his head as his vision swam. He shook his head trying to clear it, but that only seemed to worsen the situation. He looked over as he heard a yell and caught the look of rage on Barts face before he slammed into him. The breath was knocked out of Charles as he was slammed into the ground and he desperately gasped for air. “You bloody Mutant! All of yah think yer so high above us, don't'cha?” Bart hissed. He moved to where he was on top of Charles and wrapped his fingers around the slim mans neck and started to squeeze.

Panic flared from Charles as he tried to pull the hands off his neck; his lungs started to scream from lack of oxygen. He needed to do something or he was going to die right here, he had to take control of the man. He tried again to get another breath in but was denied again. He brought a hand to his temple, but Bart caught the movement and moved one hand to grab at that one. “No you won't! Now my mind!” This allowed Charles a small breath, and tried to push him off again. Bart gave a cold laugh and only maneuvered himself to keep Charles' hand down with his knee then went back to choking him. The telepath tried to use his legs to somehow kick Bart in the head but it was a losing battle and for a brief moment he thought that this would be it. Maybe now Hank could get away...

Then Bart was yanked back and thrown a good yard away from him. Charles rolled to his side as he took in deep lungfuls of air, coughing hard enough to shake his entire body. He heard someone yelling but couldn't focus enough to figure out who. He curled in on himself as he tried to get more air into his lungs. He brought a hand up to his neck and started to rub where the hands had been trying to choke the life out of him. He could hear voices behind him talking but he didn't have the energy to try and listen in yet. He pushed himself to all fours still coughing but not nearly as bad as before. What had happened to ignite this sudden rage towards him?

He took this time though to see if he could get anything from the mans mind and rammed against it, not caring if he hurt the man whatsoever. What he caught though... was an over whelming sense of pain, and hurt. Charles anger still lapped under the surface but it was overtaken by the sense of hopelessness that he felt from Bart. He took a breath in and felt tears prick at his eyes. He quickly closed his mind off again. Charles sniffed and wiped the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He'd be damned if he cried over that man... But his thoughts... his mind, it had just been raw pain... a pain of loss. Bart had lost someone dear to him, had gotten drunk and then had become a live wire just waiting for the right thing to piss him of enough. He had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“That mutant attacked me in my mind!”

“Like hell he did. I saw the entire thing. If he did do anything it was in self defense. People tend to lash out when someone's trying to kill them.” The voice, even though it was angry managed to sound like he was scolding a young child. It made Charles smile through it all. He glanced over and saw Erik's back to him, set protectively between Charles and the drunk Bart. “Now will I have to report you to the Ring Master about this? I was fairly sure he has a strict policy on getting shit faced.”

Bart tried to defend himself verbally against the man, claiming seniority and everything he could think of, but Erik never backed down. If anything his stance only became more set in its place, at one point crossing his arms over his chest. He had read the contract that all backstage hands had to sign in an attempt to find all loop holes, and so knew that getting so far drunk like Bart had gotten was worthy of getting fired. That coupled with the fact that he had tried to kill the money maker for the circus, well it didn't look good for the man if he were to tell the Ring Master. Eventually the drunk grumbled and cursed but finally shook his head and stumbled away from the mutant and the new man. Only once the man was gone did Erik turned to look at Charles, who had managed to pick himself up off the ground by then. “Thanks.” He said as he dusted off his pants.

“What was that?”

“Bart's just drunk. Normally Hank's around when that happens.” he sighed. “Something happened in his personal life... I think he lost someone close, from what I was able to gather.” he shook his head and looked up at Erik for the first time. “Bart, not Hank.” he added to clarify.

“That doesn't excuse that kind of behavior.” he glared after the man. “Why didn't you just take over his mind? I know you're able to do that if you're anything like other telepaths that I've known.”

“Trust me I did attempt to when he started to choke me, but he saw it coming.”

“Should have tried sooner.”

“If I had tried sooner I'd have an entirely different thing to worry about”

“Like?”

“It's complicated.”

“Try me.”

Charles huffed and looked away from Erik and shook his head. “No. I need to get to my RV before the others get drunk.”

Agitation flashed in Erik's eyes. “How do you expect me to help you if you don't trust me enough to tell me what's going on?” He asked frustrated.

“Because I still think this a foolish mission for you to undertake. You don't know what you've gotten yourself mixed up in, and you should get out while you still have the chance.” He started back into the main hub of the camp grounds, but was stopped as Erik grabbed his upper arm.

“I know about not trusting others. I'm the king at it.” He gave half a chuckle at the title. “But I can't stand by why my fellow brothers are being treated like this. Tell me what I've gotten mixed up with.” The two men glared at each other, before he added. “Either you tell me and I move forward equipped with knowledge or you don't and I stumble forward with the potential of making a bigger problem in my wake.” Silence fell again between the pair of them. “Fine, then tell me what does he have over you or your friend that makes it impossible for the both of you to leave?”

Charles clicked his tongue and made a face, then he huffed. “Me. He has me to keep Hank in line.” He twisted his arm free and started back towards the camp.

Erik wasn't letting it slide though and he followed right after him. “What do you mean?” He asked in a low voice.

“Exactly what I said. Hank won't leave without me and I can't leave. Now you should really fall back before others see you walking with me.”

Erik didn't listen. “This only brings us back to my previous question. What is going on? How does he have a hold on you?”

“Leave it alone Erik.” he said and quickened his pace. Erik only matched it.

“You need to accept that I am here now, and that I won't be going any where. What are you so afraid will happen by accepting my help? Something mind I don't give often.”

Charles sighed and grabbed Erik by the arm and tugged him behind a piece of the set for one of the acts. “Look.” he said. “The Ring Master has me to control Hank. You just need to accept that's what this is. My mutation? He doesn't allow me to use it except for the show. I've tried in the past and it has always backfired.” By all that was good in this world he needed to get away from this man. He was almost on top of Erik trying to stay hidden from prying eyes and it was wreaking havoc with his determination. And that only frightened him all the more. What was it about Erik? Why did he feel this... something?

“Why don't you just take over his mind?”

“Because that man trained to make sure his mind was impenetrable to telepaths.”

“Really? So he's dealt with telepaths before?”

Charles gave a nod of his head. “Something about someone in his family being killed by one, or something.” He shook his head. “But that's how he got us in the first place, and if that weren't enough the hat like thing that sits on his head? That makes sure I can't get inside it.” He had ideas of course of how to get past that, but... he held his hand out a moment and watched the way it shook. He had to be whole to do any of them... and he just wasn't any more. He balled his hand into a fist and looked back at Erik. “So when I say that things are complicated I mean it's an almost impossible situation.” He wasted no time after saying that. He glanced around to make sure no one saw them and then stepped away from Erik quickly and darted through the RV's leaving the metal bender to think over his words.

Charles made swift work of making his way back to the RV and shut the door behind him with a sigh, making sure to slide the lock into place. “Charles, what happened? I was just about to come out there for you when I felt you Panic.” Charles looked over and noted that Hank was indeed half way through getting redressed and saw the bed messed up from where he had been napping. “Is everything alright?”

He nodded his head. “Yes. Bart was just drunk was all. He's been taken care of though... I think.” He pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought back to the man he'd just left in the dust. He huffed and stepped over to the kitchenette and started heating water for a cup of tea. He waited for the inevitable outburst from Hank once he noticed his neck. He even started a count down. 'Three, two, one-'

“Charles what happened to your neck?” Hank asked and was immediately next to the man.

Charles sighed and stretched his neck out so Hank could get a good look at it. He knew it would happen one way or another and so decided he should just get it over with before his tea was made then have to deal with it while he was trying to drink his cup. “Bart. Like I said he was drunk, and I was merely the unlucky one that was in his path.”

“It seems a bit early to already being that drunk.” Hank grumbled.

Charles chuckled and nodded his head. “Yes I would have to agree with you there on that point.” Hank finally satisfied that nothing worse had been done stepped away from Charles and let him finish making his tea. Charles was grateful for the silence that followed as Hank gave him time to recover his thoughts and work out in his head what had just happened to him. He gave him enough time for him to make his cup of tea, let it cool off enough to drink and lean back against the counter before he started asking questions.

“You said you thought he was taken care of?”

The telepath nodded his head. “Erik happened by and got the man off me and seemed to take care of it in a way that I won't get any rebuff from it. It was quite entertaining to see.” He blew on his beverage before taking a sip.

“I suppose you tried to tell him to leave again?” Charles was silent and took a large mouthful of his tea. “You know your silence says all right?”

“I refuse to answer that.” He took another sip. “Especially since you've seemed to reach your own conclusion.” He downed the remaining tea and proceeded to pour himself a glass of one of the drinks Billy had bought for him. He took his new beverage with him to his bed and sat down on top of it, folding his legs underneath him.

Hank groaned and brought a chair up to Charles' bed. “I thought we had made a decision about accepting outside help Charles?”

“And if he stays after this last warning I will do so gladly. I won't put faith and hope into someone who will just up and run before we can work it all out.” He said, though both men knew this was only an excuse.

Hank huffed. He didn't know what he had to do to get Charles to be willing to risk another life again. He knew it wasn't about trusting the man, nor was it about being worried he would just up and away without a second thought. No Hank was positive that this all boiled down to Charles not wanting to risk another life. “Charles... it's been ten years. They have gotten lazy over the years. Even the Ring Master has become more relaxed with us as time has passed. This time will be different I know it.” Charles didn't respond though and Hank growled before he pushed his chair away and put it back in its place. “Charles you better learn to accept help and fast otherwise we're going to die in this circus.” He walked away from Charles and settled into his bed turning his back on the telepath.

Charles frowned at his back, downed his drink then turned himself around to turn his back on Hank. Childish? Maybe, but he wasn't feeling very much like an adult at that point. He pulled the covers up over his shoulders and buried himself into the bed trying to just blot everything out, but his mind had other ideas. His mind decided that now was the perfect time to bring up old memories of his former life, of Hanks former life, of what he'd slowly turned into while working at the circus. He gave a growl and pulled the blanket up over his head and screwed his eyes shut. He was mindful to keep everything he felt contained, so not even Hank felt what was going on in his head. He could handle this, he could fix this on his own. He had to. If he couldn't even take care of himself how could he ever hope to keep Hank safe? To keep Erik's power a secret from everyone?

He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He could really use another drink... or three. He took another deep breath and let it out slowly. Was he finally cracking? What had changed so much as to make him feel this way? He'd been fine for so long... or at least had been able to keep it together for years. Was this Erik? Why should the arrival of one man make so much change in his mind? Was it the hint of freedom he'd caught from the others memories of the outside world? Did it awaken inside him again this strong desire to be rid of this circus once and for all? Surely not... Mutant's had come to the show before. Some not knowing what was going on, others not caring. So it wasn't like Erik's was the first mutant mind he'd brushed against that had memories of the outside world in all its beauty. Was it because he had actually joined the circus and now he had one more person to worry about? And what of Billy? So far everything had been fine, they'd kept the friendship on the quieter side, but even that would eventually get out. What would happen then? He knew he had to be able to let them fend for themselves but it was so hard knowing what these people were capable of.

He shook his head and pushed the blanket back and slipped his feet onto the ground. He plucked his jacket from the closet and stepped to the door. Hank made no comment about it and so Charles left closing the door softly behind him. The sun by this point had slipped beneath the horizon and the moon and stars were visible in the sky. He looked up, burying his hands into the pockets of the jacket. He took a breath in again and let it out slowly, his brain calmer now, or maybe the alcohol was working its magic. He was fine... well he wasn't fine but he would be fine again. He had managed all these years and he would manage what ever was thrown at him in the future. He was Charles Xavier, once the strongest mind in the world. Presumed dead by any who would look for him; something he'd done himself. He looked back to the RV and thought for the umpteenth time that he should just wipe Hank's memories of him and the circus and force him to run away and go back into the world. That would be the only way he was going to save his friend.

Except for maybe... Erik. He seemed confident enough in his abilities to get them both out of there if Charles would just fill him in on what was going on. And what he had seen in his mind... if he just found a way to focus he would be an impossibly strong mutant. He sighed and slid down the wall of the RV resting his back against it as he brought his legs up under him. Maybe he had gotten too docile with his situation and it took the arrival of an outsider to remind him that this wasn't his life. This wasn't what he had wanted for himself. Maybe that was why he felt such agitation, or maybe he was picking up on Hank's agitation with him, or Erik's for that matter. What an odd feeling to have so many people upset with him at once. And all because he didn't want another mutant to get involved and die. He held his head in his hands as those memories washed over his mind again. Reliving the pain of that night. He had been in her mind when they killed her, had felt everything she'd felt before the life had left her body. She had lived such a hard life and to have ended in such a way... and to tell him to just do it. She had put her trust in him, he had convinced her to come with him and she died because of it. Maybe if he had gotten away from this place he could have worked through it better, maybe actually have moved on but-

“No... no.” He said and sniffed, then looked back up at the sky. “That was then, Charles, this is now. Now you need to keep it together.” He stayed out there for a good while, letting what wind there was to soothe his frayed nerves. He sat there and listened as the bugs and animals of the night started to make their sounds and let his mind focus on them instead of the raging emptiness that his mind felt like. Only when his body started to protest sitting outside on the ground did he finally decide to head back in. He stood up and walked back into the RV, putting his jacket into the closet then flipped the lights off before getting into his bed. “Charles?” Came the hesitant voice of Hank, but he did not answer. Tomorrow, tomorrow he would answer, but for now he needed to sleep. He just needed to sleep and reboot his mind. So forcing all thoughts from his mind he closed his eyes and slowly fell into a restless slumber.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Charles was working in the big tent with his assistant going over the new act. “Now I'll stand here while you bring the people up to their spots.” She nodded her head and lead the 'audience members' to their spots setting various merchandise in four locations around Charles. “Good each of them have their markers and paper to write out their answers on. Then I'll ask them to write down the answer for my first question. Keeping it hidden until I call upon them.” He imagined what it would all look like. Harun had said that they would be changing his lighting to something darker and that there would be a fog about a foot off the ground while he worked. He walked through what he would do while he gave the answers; each question he'd get faster and faster shouting out who answered what, all with his blindfold on. Because for some reason that made it all the more believable.

“Then once that is over with I will take the blindfold off and applaud the young women then proceed to get out the earplugs.” he pulled them out as he mentioned them. “You will then explain what I shall do. After I have placed them in my ears you will check with me that I cannot hear anything-” he paused as he thought it over. “Kinross, do you think he wants me to put the blindfold back on as well?” He frowned as he looked at the two items in his hands.

“I dunno. Want me to go ask him?” Charles made a face but eventually nodded his head and she ran off. Charles pushed the items into his pocket as he waited for her to get back, pacing aimlessly as he did so.

“Run your assistant off Charles?” The telepath stumbled in his pacing as he heard the voice and looked over towards Erik.”

“What do you want Erik?” He asked, tired. He went back to his pacing, now trying to step in the same prints that he made made earlier. When he didn't reply though Charles frowned and turned around only to find the other not even a foot away from him. He jumped a little and stopped in his tracks then. “Well if you wanted my attention you've certainly got it.”

“If only that were enough to get the information from you.” Erik said bored. “Where did the woman go?”

“To ask for clarification about something for the act.”

“You know, for a man who doesn't seem to want to be here you sure do put in a lot of work and effort to make sure it goes perfectly.”

“Well when you have as good a reason for the act to go perfectly as I do, you don't slack around.”

“And what reason would that be?”

“Nice try Erik.” Charles said with a small smile.

Erik shrugged. “Can't blame a guy for trying. Though you know I have noticed that you seem to have a metal signal always coming from you.” Erik had been trying to figure it all all week. He had thought maybe it was just a belt he wore but the longer he concentrated on where the feeling was coming from the more a belt seemed improbable.

“Oh?” Charles swallowed.

“Yes. At first I thought it was just your ridiculous outfit but at the Elephants last week I noticed it again when you were out of costume and even now I can feel the presence of it around you. Well not so much around you as in one location that never seems to move.”

“Why don't you help me practice my act Erik?” Charles said, attempting to change the subject.

“Don't think I don't know what you're doing.” He said. “How?”

“I will put my earplugs in and you will say allowed the answers to my questions. Obviously turned away from me so I don't have the chance to read your lips. Then you'll turn round and I'll proceed to tell you what you said allowed. What do you say?”

Erik made a face but sighed and nodded his head. If it would earn Charles' trust he'd do anything. He turned around and listened to the questions that Charles asked. “What's you're name?”

“Erik.”

There was silence a moment as Charles saw a flaw. “You know what, could you throw a thumbs up or something when you've answered?”

“Yes.” he gave Charles a thumbs up.

That made him chuckle and he carried on with his next question. “Where are you from?”

“Far away from here.” He gave a thumbs up.

“What first drew you to the circus?”

“Personal Interest.” He threw another thumbs up.

“Why join the circus?”

“Needed a job.” Thumbs up.

“Why won't you leave me alone?”

“Cause I know stupid when I see it.” Erik looked over his shoulder with a smirk and gave a thumbs up.

“Oh please.” Charles said.   
  
“Please what?” Erik asked turning around to face him. Charles gave him a glare and crossed his arms.

“Please nothing. I'm simple amazed by your childish behavior.”

“My childish behavior? Charles you really need to look in a mirror soon.”

“Oh so now I'm childish? Honestly have you been talking with Hank? It certainly sounds like it.”

“Trouble at home?”

“No!” He took a breath and closed his eyes. He shook his head then looked back at Erik. “It doesn't matter.”

“Sounds like it does.”

“Thanks for your help but maybe you should just leave.” Erik only moved closer to the man. Why was he so infatuated with this telepath? Certainly he had enjoyed the presence of his mind, and when it came to looks he was nothing to sneeze at. “Obviously you're the one with earplugs in for you got closer not further away from me.” The corner of Erik's eye twitched. Most people would have caved into what he wanted by now. Or he would have moved on, not have wasted any more of his time with someone unwilling to help themselves. After all he had his own reasons for being here, Charles was just a... bonus as it were. But then again he seemed to be breaking a lot of his own rules when it came to Charles. “Are you even listening to me?” Charles had taken his earplugs out at that point and the look of annoyance on his face only seemed to endear him to the man even more.

“You're the RV with the broken sunshade right?” Charles nodded before thinking. “See you do want me to help you.” Erik said with a smirk.

Charles huffed and crossed his arms. “And how, pray tell did you come to that conclusion?”

“You gave a simple answer without hesitation, without a second thought even. But for some reason you've decided that I can't handle myself. Why is that?”

Charles swallowed and fidgeted under Erik's gaze. “It's not that I think you can't handle yourself.” He hissed remembering that they were in the middle of the circus tent. “It's... it's...”

“Yes?”

Charles huffed and made to move away. “I don't know.” He snapped.

Erik caught his wrist loosely in his hand. “Charles, trust in me. Trust that I know what I'm doing. I have broken people out of more dangerous places than a circus before.” He quirked a brow, and gave the telepath the best smile he could.

Charles clenched his jaw as he listened, as if he needed to make a decision now or never. He ran his tongue over his lips and broke eye contact with Erik glancing around them. “How?”

“First I need to know what he's done or what he has that makes it impossible for you to leave Charles.”

“I have... I have something in my back. That thing you felt...”

“Something stuck under the skin? I can remove that for you no problem. How big is it?” and before Charles could blink Erik lifted his hand and hovered it over the small of Charles back just trying to get an image of what was there, but he felt what ever it was shift slightly under his gift and frowned. “What-”

“No!” Charles screamed and his hand shot up to the same place, pain took over his face and he was on his knees before either of them could register what had happened. Erik had never stopped so fast before in his life. He was beside the telepath almost in the same breath as the man had gone down.

“Charles-”

“Don't do that again.” Charles hissed. His body seemed to be shaking slightly now and his voice still spoke of the pain it had just endured. He was amazed that it had stopped. Maybe it had just been a warning shock, something to remind him that it wasn't going anywhere with out the proper protocol.

“What was that?”

“That,” he spat. “Is why I can't leave.” He pushed himself up onto his feet and stiffly walked towards the entrance. Kinross walked in at that moment and Charles shook his head. “That's all I can do today. Sorry.” He brushed past her and stepped into the warmth outside.

Erik did not accept that though and ran after the man. “Charles. Charles!” He quickened his steps and was by the man soon enough. “Charles what happened?”

“You know what? Why don't you ask Hank? He's a lot more talkative than I am.” He carried on his way, trying to walk off what had just happened. Erik quickly took a hold of his arm and stopped him walking away. “Let go.”

“Charles, what did I do?”

“I thought the scream of pain would have made it obvious!” Charles knew this wasn't Erik's fault, and at that moment Charles just wanted to let it all out. To just tell Erik everything. To trust him as much as his heart was telling him to. He was a fellow mutant that had allowed him into his mind on several occasions now. What had just happened was because Charles refused to tell him anything. He was just trying to help him get free... He pushed the feeling of hurt and pain to the side. That wouldn't save him, working alone wasn't going to save him. He needed to trust Erik. If anything the event that had just happened showed him that. “Erik, Harun had a device created specifically to keep someone under control by-”

“Ah there you are Charles. And Erik what a pleasant surprise.” The voice of the Harun sounded anything but pleasant. Both men snapped their heads towards the new presence, though Erik did not let go of the telepath's arm. If anything he held on tighter. “I'm glad you stopped him though. I actually need to talk with Charles. I had a malfunction with one of my machines and I need him to come look at it and explain to me what happened.”

Charles shoulders slumped forwards as he realized that what ever Erik had done had set off the alarm with the Ring Master. “Of course sir.” he said and pulled his arm from Erik's grasp.

“Maybe I could help sir? If it's technical-”

“No, thank you Erik. Just run along with your normal duties. Charles and I can clear up matters.” And without another word the two men left Erik behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, nor claim to own anything but the fanfic story, the side characters and the mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not handle torture very well you probably just want to skip this chapter. If you'd like to simply skip over that scene then don't read till you see 
> 
> *
> 
> that sign. About 2/3's of the way down

“What happened Charles!”

“I told you it was a fluke in the practice!” Charles said again.

“I don't believe you!” He twisted the knob on the control in his hand and Charles let out a blood curdling scream. Shock after shock coursed through his body making every nerve sing with the pain. The hair around his face was drenched in sweat and his entire body was shaking so hard, that if it weren't for the straps keeping him in the chair he would very likely have just fallen out of it altogether. Harun switched the controller back off. “What did you do!”

The Ring Master had been asking him the same question for the last half hour. Charles was amazed that his body was still functioning after how much time had passed and with the intensity the Ring Master was using. He wished Harun would just give a higher voltage and knock him out instead of this lurking just on the edge... even death was an option for him at this point. “I don't know.” He finally said, his head falling forwards.

“What?”

“I don't know what happened!”

“Another lie!” Harun backhanded him, causing Charles' head to snap to one side. “Why do you keep lieing to me Charles?” He grabbed a fistful of the telepath's hair and yanked his head back, forcing him to look into his eyes. “After all this time of dormancy you expect me to believe that it just moved on its own?” He tossed the head to one side then turned from the man and ran his hands over his face. “Charles how can I trust you to walk around if you refuse to tell me what happened with the device today?” There came no reply from the telepath. “Charles... if you refuse to tell me what happened I will have to take more drastic measures to keep you in line.”

He couldn't tell him... he couldn't tell him about Erik... He couldn't let him find out he had a mutation. He had to think of something to tell the man. Had to think of something that would convince him without a doubt... But his brain was so frazzled... He looked up at Harun, “Do the last ten years mean nothing?” He just wanted the pain to stop, he just wanted to make it all stop.

“A life time of good work ethic and doing as your told can go down the drain in a matter of seconds. So yes, it means nothing. Especially with a telepath.” Harun spat.

Charles sighed and let his head hang down again. “It... It was-” _'Erik!'_ He thought. The face of the man that had gotten him into this mess popped back into his mind. If he had just left well enough alone he wouldn't be here now, with an angry Harun above him. _'Erik...'_ If he sold Erik out now he would be condemning him and Hank to this the rest of their lives. The likely hood they would find another mutant who was willing to go to such great lengths to save them was slim. “It was hurting so I tried to move it with what little telekinetic abilities I have.”

There was silence from the man. _'Please believe that. Please believe it.'_ Charles thought over and over again. He couldn't go through another interrogation session. “I thought that you could hardly move a piece of paper, let alone readjust something like that.” The Ring Masters voice was skeptical... and cold.

The telepath closed his eyes and ran his tongue over his lips. This would condemn him for sure... But it was the only thing that Harun would believe. The only thing that would keep them all alive and able to get away from this. “Like all things change with time so did that ability. As the years have passed it has grown a little stronger.” Silence again filled the space as Charles gave away the last secret he had managed to hold onto for years. He had never been strong with his telekinesis, but with the time he had had on his hands he had focused on it and worked with it, and now Harun would see it.

“Show me Charles.” The man almost purred.

“Give me use of my hand then.” He said with a sigh bringing his head up and looking through the hair that was in his face. The Ring Master obliged and removed the straps from his left arm. Charles then took a breath and focused on a book across the room. He gave a clear command for the book to come to him. At first it only vibrated and Charles worried it would not respond at all but then the book slowly floated into the air and made its way to his hand, causing the eyes of Harun to grow wide as it passed in front of him.

Once the book was in his hand he let out a breath he did not know he was holding and let his head fall forward. It was difficult when he was on the best of days, this time... He sighed as Harun spoke up again. “And when were you going to tell me about the leaps and bounds this new ability has grown? The last you showed me you could barely lift a single piece of paper off the table. Now you make an entire book of it float across the room.” His voice was dangerously calm.

“I... I was going to show you once it became of an-”

“Stop spurting your lies!” He yelled and turned the knob again.

Charles' back arched as the pain coursed through him and he screamed into the room. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his limbs strained against their bonds. All of his walls were down, he could feel the minds of everyone around him. They could feel him too... It wasn't that they had become hyper sensitive to him, but rather he was projecting everything he felt across the camp ground. And right now every last person knew that he had royally screwed up and most had second hand aches and pains. “Please!” He shouted into the air. Harun obliged and shut the device off long enough for Charles to catch his breath then he switched it back on, almost grinning at the screams it tore from the telepath's throat. His body convulsed so hard that he thought for a moment the chair would fall over. He shut it down again and watched Charles' body twitch from the after shock.

“I told you, I told you everything.” the words stumbled over themselves trying to get out before Harun decided to switch the device back on. The Ring Master was about to retort to that when there was a knock on the door. Harun stopped and went and answered it with a snarl, where he was informed that most of the crew could feel what ever he was doing to Charles and asked when it would be over with. Harun huffed and gave an answer Charles couldn't over hear then the door closed. “Do reign it in Charles. The rest of the crew needs to be able to rest.”

His breathing was labored and he wished desperately for the darkness to overtake his senses. But out of habit now he focused on his mind and tried to draw everything back into him, tried to put the walls back up, he was just too weak though. “I... I can't.” He said hoarsely.

“Can't or won't?” Charles shook his head and just focused on breathing. The Ring Master gave a click of his tongue. “Fine. I'm done with you tonight.” Charles felt his one free arm restrained again and he looked over confused.

“I thought... we were-”

“Yes we are, but I can't trust you right now Charles. So I'm going to let you stay right there for the night. Maybe the time away from Hank will help you remember who owns you.”

“What? No!” Charles cried out, frustration in his voice.

This made the man pause and Charles got the feeling he'd said the wrong thing. His fears were confirmed as the man brought the control up so he could see him turn the knob. He switched the device on to a level they had never explored before. Charles gasped at this new level took over all of his senses, his eyes widening. It hurt so bad he couldn't even make his voice work properly, his body strained against the bonds as the energy swept through every last inch of the telepath before his world finally went black and slumped back into the chair, his head hanging to one side. The Ring Master snorted and silently closed the door behind him.

 

*

 

Erik had tried to follow after the Ring Master and Charles as soon as they started to walk off. He knew something wasn't right with the way Charles had acted. He tried to keep up with them but out of the blue someone pulled him to one side. He scowled and made to rip his arm free but came face to face with Charles assistant. She held a finger to her lips and poked her head around the corner. Once she was sure the Ring Master was out of ear shot she turned her attention back to the new man. “What did you do?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

“What?”

“The Ring Master just so happened to come and find Charles after you and he talked or what ever the hell you did? Doesn't take a genius to know you did something. So what happened?”

He scowled and made to walk past the woman. “I don't have time for this.”

She would not have it though and blocked his every attempt. “It's too late now, Erik. He's going to teach Charles another lesson and the rest of us are probably going to feel it. So not only have you ruined tonights performance but we're all going to feel sore because of this.”

Erik was so confused. “What are you talking about?”

“There's a reason we all stay away from the mutants. Yeah we know that Harun would like us to think them these horrific people, and I won't lie they're pretty creepy. But the reason we stay away from them is so we don't risk getting either of them in trouble, because then Harun takes Charles away and does something to him that gets his walls down and we all get lovely sympathy pains for what ever's going on.” She looked positively annoyed. “So again I'll ask, what did you do?”

“We were just messing around.” He gritted out. He thought as loud as he could for Charles but felt nothing in response. “Where is he?”

The young female huffed and shook her head. “For all of our sakes please just stay away from him... I don't like it when Harun hurts him... and not just because he's my act. You know you work with someone long enough a relationship develops... So just leave him alone in the future, okay?” She didn't wait for a response before she turned on her heel and walked off, disappearing.

Erik thought quite a few choice remarks about the woman but kept them to himself. The only pertinent information he'd gotten out of that conversation was that Charles was about to be hurt. He had to find him... He found the Ring Master's RV but when he peeked inside he didn't seen anyone. He supposed it had been a long shot to hope that the man would bring Charles here... but where else would he have taken him? He started to feel a head ache coming on and sighed. He brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck as he continued on. Surely he would be able to figure this out, but another voice forced him to stop.

“Erik what in the world are you doing out here? Come on we have work to get done before tonight.” Erik made to keep looking but the man called out again and he knew if he had to go back to work. He couldn't blow his cover now especially since he didn't even know where Charles was. He cursed under his breath and went to help with the prepping of the back stage area. He hadn't been working more than ten minutes though before he realized his head had gotten worse and now he was fairly certain that his back was beginning to hurt too. He knew the work was repetitive but it shouldn't have been causing him pains like this. Then he heard his name being called... or yelled? But it didn't sound right. He looked around and didn't see anyone that looked like they had tried to call him. He gave a shrug and went back to his work when he heard it again and this time recognized the faint brush of Charles' mind.

_'Charles?'_ He thought but felt no response, just a fresh wave of pain in his back. He growled and made to pop it when the young lady's words came back to his mind. She had told him they would be feeling second hand pain because of what ever was happening to Charles. His eyes widened as he realized that must be what he was feeling right then and there. He looked around and noticed that quite a few of the others seemed to have an annoyed look on their features, many rubbing at various spots on their bodies. That had to be it! He set his work down then darted back towards the RV's. He had to find Charles. If he was feeling second hand pain like this from a telepath... He clenched his jaw as he thought of what Charles must be going through at this very moment. This time he wouldn't waste time looking, at least not on his own. He was going to go find Hank and get answers from him. He was about half way there when everything just stopped and Erik stumbled forward a step as it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He bent over, propping his hands on his knees as he took a moment to catch his breath. “What was that?” he breathed.

“I'm sure it was just Charles being a drama queen. Though it did finally get him to shut up.” Erik straightened at the voice of the Ring Master.

“Sir-”

“What are you doing over here Erik?” The man plopped a key into his pocket as he stepped away from a small building like structure he had thought was storage. “Trying to shirk your duties already?” The man said it with a playful smile. How could he be so chipper after what Erik had been feeling from Charles? He clenched his hands into fists at his side, but put a smile on his lips and cocked his head to one side. He still hadn't gotten what he'd came for, he still needed this man alive.

“Caught me red handed sir.” He must not have hidden his anger very well though for the face of Harun darkened the longer he looked at Erik.

He gave a hum then motioned for Erik to follow him back to the tent. “Well I'm sorry to destroy your plans then Erik, but I'm afraid I have some important business that I need your help with. You understand don't you?” Erik had glanced back at the small building and was slow to respond. “Erik?” Said dangerously cool.

“Yes, of course sir.” he replied and followed behind Harun, who was now grinning from ear to ear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything except the Fanfic idea, the side characters, and the mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Harun kept Erik busy right up to time for the show. As soon as the show started though Erik snuck off, heading back to that building. He knew Charles was in there. He knew exactly when he needed to be back backstage, but kept a mental clock running his mind. He arrived at the door to the building within minutes and unlocked the door with his gift. “Charles.” He said into the darkness. His eyes took a moment to readjust to the lack of light, and as soon as they had he saw Charles sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, slumped over. How was he even staying upright? He got his answer when he got closer. Anger again flooded his mind and the metal in the room started to quiver as he saw the unsteady breaths Charles took, saw the way that the straps dug into his body. Though there was hardly a mark on his body, the face gave it all away. He didn't know what Harun had done to Charles but it had been bad. He quickly undid the straps and caught the body of the telepath as he slumped forward. He picked him up easy enough, which also worried him and made his way back outside. He shut and locked the door back behind him and started for the RV. “Sorry it took so long.” He knew the man couldn't hear him but he talked on anyways. “I was on my way to find you when Harun bumped into me and kept me busy. Now I see why you never replied to any of my thoughts. Erik kept to the darker parts in the campground and relied on his ears to track where the people were. He managed to get them to the RV without any incident and kicked at the door. Hank's face appeared and quickly ushered him in. “Oh shit this is bad.” The beast said as he looked at Charles. “Put him on the bed.” He instructed and Erik did as Hank demanded.

“Hank I'll be back as soon as I can. I have to finish my job otherwise Harun will get suspicious.” He looked pained, but knew he had to do this. He disappeared back through the door and ran for his next job. The rest of the show went as well as it could without the great mind reader. He kept to himself like he normally did and no one questioned the time he'd been gone, if they had even noticed. As soon as it was done though Erik was gone and back at Charles' RV. He only gave a quick shout to Hank to let him know it was him before he opened the door and let himself in, locking the door behind him.

“How is he?” He quickly asked.

Hank sighed and shook his head. His shoulders were slumped forward and he just had this look of defeat about him. “And what sucks is that there's not much we can do. If we had someone with the gift of healing, or if I had my equipment it would be an entirely different story...” He wet a rag under the cold water then dabbed at Charles' forehead and face. "But as it is... he's on his own." He winced as he listened to him breath and shook his head. “What did he do this time to deserve this though?" He'd been trying to run through every scenario that would justify in the Ring Masters eyes something to this extreme, but the only thing he could come to was that he'd either gotten really drunk, or Charles had tried to escape without him. "I bet he had too much to drink again and went and mouthed off at Harun. It doesn't seem to mater how often I tell him to watch how much he's had, he seems to forget what can happen when he's actually drunk.”

Erik kept quiet. He wasn't positive but he had a feeling that this was his fault. That it had something to do with the metal he felt in the telepath's back. But there was no use in riling up the fury blue man if he was wrong. He'd talk with Charles about it once he woke up, if he woke up. “You'd better leave while the others are get started on their drinks. I'll take care of Charles. Thanks for bringing him here.” Hank said to Erik, but Erik didn't want to go. It was that blasted feeling again. The one that had gotten him mixed up with these two in the first place. Well really gotten him mixed up with Charles.

“Nothing I can do here?” He asked hesitantly, trying not to show on his face just how much he didn't want to leave.

“Not that I can think of...” Hank trailed off as he looked over at the metal bender. “You know what, I could use a second pair of eyes for a bit. Can you watch him while I get some sleep.” Charles may have been the mind reader, but he didn't have to be a telepath to know that, for what ever the reason, Erik was worried about Charles, and truly wanted to help. It was nice not being the only one for once.

Erik nodded his head. “Of course.” He took the seat by the bedside while Hank moved to his own bed.

“There's plenty of books around if you get bored. You could say Charles has an obsession with them. Don't expect much from him. He's down for the count.” He said through a small yawn. He knew that Charles was as stable as he could be, and being here in his own bed in a down position was the best he could do for his dear friend. He didn't want to admit how frightened he really was for Charles' health, but he had never seen it this bad... and that was saying something since the whole reason he didn't try to escape was because of how bad he had seen Harun hurt Charles last time. But this... the man was still trembling from what had been done to him, and his breathing was labored coming in short gasps. What Hank would give for just a portion of the technology he had worked on before. He eventually pulled the blankets up over his head and closed his eyes. Erik was there, if something did happen he would be there. 

Erik waited till Hank was settled down before he picked up a book and scanned it over. It was something about the history of the area they were in. He arched an eyebrow the topic seeming a tad on the boring side, but it was something to read that was within easy reach and so he decided to give it a go. He finished the book just as the early rays of the morning started to peak in through the window slats. He took in a quick breath stretching his neck to either side. He looked over at Charles and sighed as he saw the man was still asleep. He knew that was for the best, but it didn't make it any easier to look over and see the man still locked in his mind. He tried again calling out to Charles but just like before there was no response... it was so quiet. He normally was very wary of telepaths but this one... he had almost grown accustomed to the man's conscience in his own mind. He yawned and set the book down. Hank needed his sleep, Charles needed his and Erik was now realizing that he needed a few winks as well. He leaned back in his chair, his legs splayed out in front of him, one ankle crossed over the other. He crossed his arms over his chest then let his head hang and was asleep within minutes.

He was awoken to a loud banging on the RV door. He was awake within moments and shot up from his chair, causing a knife to fly to his outstretched fingers. Who in the fuck was banging on his door? He adjusted his grip on the handle before he stepped to the door and opened it a scowl on his face. Surprise, then a more neutral expression came over his face as he saw Harun standing outside. The Ring Master looked pissed off until he saw Erik had answered the door, and it was swiftly replaced by shock then confusion. “What are you doing here?” Harun asked.

“I could ask the same thing.” Erik said his eyes cold. “I was sleeping.”

The Ring Master quirked an eyebrow. “Really? With the mutants?”

“Hey, is there something that you need?” Hank pushed Erik out of the way and finished tying his house robe on.

“As a matter of fact yes. Charles is here isn't he?”

Hank nodded his head slowly. “Yeah... This is where he sleeps?” He finally realized that he didn't actually know how Erik had become the one to bring the telepath home, and he was starting to figure that with the pissed off Ring Master he had taken Charles without permission. 

Harun gave a click of his tongue and pushed his way inside, locating Charles quickly and made to storm over to the unconscious man, except Erik quickly blocked his path. “Step aside Erik.”

“Charles won't be of any use to you right now sir.” He said, a chill and anger to his tone that even made Harun pause in his steps.

The Ring Master made a face and turned his head around to glare at Hank. “How did he get back here? He called you didn't he and you brought him here.”

“Actually sir, I found him.”

Harun turned around mouth agape as Erik admitted to the act. “What?”

Erik quickly thought of how to make the entire situation better. He would love to just kill the man and be over with it but there was something going on that made that plan seem like a very questionable idea for Charles. After all it wasn't like Hank couldn't have torn him to shreds by this point. “I found him. I found him outside some sort of small building. He looked the worse for ware and wasn't responsive. So I decided to give a helping hand to our best act and brought him here. I didn't think that would be a problem?”

Harun looked Erik up and down obviously trying to decide what to do. His face wavered between a snarl and annoyance. Finally the later took over and he gave a grim smile. “Yes... It was nice of you to bring him here. It wouldn't do after all to have our money maker die on us.” He looked back at Charles and his face darkened. “I am just amazed that he made it outside... I was fairly certain I had restrained him quite well.”

“Sir?”

“You see Erik I told you that Charles would as soon control you as look at you. Sometimes he gets out of hand and I have to remind him of his place.” The metal in the room started to quiver. “Yesterday was one of these times, and as much as it pained me I had to teach him a lesson. You may not have felt anything as you are still so new here, but I am sure you noticed the others complaining about a few aches and pains.”

“Which shouldn't happen if you'd control yourself.” Hank hissed.

“I only go as far as Charles forces me to go. If he'd simply be more cooperative then I wouldn't have to go to such great lengths to teach him.”

“Cooperative? He's been nothing but that!”

_'Erik... Erik, stop Hank.'_ Erik looked at Charles eyes wide. The man had not moved but he knew he had heard him in his head. _'too angry... can't reach him...'_

“Hank, shut up.” He snapped. Hank brought his gaze to the metal bender hurt and anger clear as day. “I don't know what your problem is, but you better back off.” He did not hide his annoyance with the other. What ever he was doing was causing Charles to worry or hurting him, either way he needed to stop. When Hank took another breath to say something he scowled. He heard Charles whisper in his head and his gut flipped at what he wanted Erik to say, but if Charles was working this hard to get through to him he was going to say the blasted words. “Harun only did what he thought necessary to keep a... dangerous man at bay. Don't make me force you to stop.” He growled out, and that made Hank shut up.

Harun grinned as he looked between the pair of them, then gave Erik a pat on the shoulder. “You know I've just gotten a splendid idea.” He looked at Hank and his grin became down right malicious. “Erik will be moving into your RV Hank.”

“What?” Hank's jaw fell open and his eyebrows shot up. He looked between Harun and Erik and back again. “You can't be serious.” He said, though the longer he looked at Harun the more he knew the Ring Master was very serious about his new idea.

“Indeed I am Hank. I actually discussed with Charles yesterday about making some changes, I just didn't think such a perfect opportunity would fall into my lap.” Harun was not sure why or how Erik had managed to get so close to the mutants nor why they had seemed to allow him in. Maybe they had hoped to gain an ally, or turn the newest member to their side. But now, now he would turn their work against them. “It has been too long since I gave you two a proper caretaker, and I think Erik will be the perfect person for the job. You do what ever you have to do to make sure he's comfortable here.” He let his eyes drag back to Charles who still hadn't moved the entire time. “I would hate for Charles to hear about how uncooperative you had been while he was sleeping. It might just kill him.” He let the threat linger in the air before he brought his eyes back to Hank. “Do we have an understanding?”

Hank was furious and blinded by his anger and so missed as all the metal in the room started to quiver and shake once again, but he did not miss the obvious threat to Charles life if he did not do what he was told. “Yes sir.” He spat out. He looked at Erik his eyes cold and mistrusting. Erik knew the man now thought of him as the enemy, knew that he didn't understand but quite frankly he didn't care what the beast thought of him. He had done what Charles asked and Harun was still breathing, so for his part he'd done a good job.

“Splendid. Erik you have the day off to get moved in and settled down. With your main act being asleep on the bed there won't be much of a need for you anyways. You though,” He turned his gaze to Hank. “I expect you on time and on your best behavior, at both the matinee and evening performance.” He looked once more at Charles before he sniffed and left the RV very pleased with what he imagined he left behind.

As soon as the Ring Master was out of ear shot Hank was on top of Erik knocking him to the ground and pining him in place. “How could you!” He shouted at the man he thought they could trust. “I begged Charles to trust you, to allow you to help us and this is what you do? You stab him in the back?” He lifted Erik up then slammed him into the ground, causing Erik to see stars float in front of his eyes.

“Stop.” He gritted out.

“I may not be allowed to kill you, I may have to live with you, but you will never touch Charles again as long as I am here.” He spat in his face then stood up and took the chair next to Charles, glaring daggers at Erik.

“Beast-”

“Back off Erik.” He spat.

“Hank if you'll just-” Erik attempted to move towards Hank and Charles.

“I said- Back. Off!” He stood up and blocked the path to the telepath.

Erik made to snap back at the beast when he felt that calming presence in his mind again and he scowled. “But he's pissed off!”

“Damn right he'll be pissed off!” Hank snapped, motioning to Charles. “He had just begun to trust you-”

“Shut up Hank, I'm not talking to you.” He cut his eyes at Beast before he growled and stormed out of the RV. _'I shouldn't be the one who's being sent away Charles.'_

_'He just needs... time...'_ The voice was so weak in his mind that he knew it must be killing Charles to do this.

Erik huffed but nodded his head, even though Charles couldn't see that. _'Fine... fine I'll play nice with the man till you wake up and explain it to him. After that I can't make any promises.'_ He felt Charles smile then he faded away from his mind.

 

He was quick to gather his things and make his way back to his new home. It wasn't like he had much in the other RV and when he told his bunk mate what he was doing the man had nearly pissed himself laughing. Apparently 'babysitting' the mutants was considered the worst job there was. A demotion to the others in the group. He wasn't sure exactly what it was Harun expected of him, but he was fairly confident what ever it was he'd be able to bs his way through it. He paused just outside the door before he shook his head and stepped inside. Hank was still sitting by Charles bed and only looked up enough to glare at Erik. The man rolled his eyes and set his bag down. “So what'll be the sleeping arrangements?” He asked. Maybe this was part punishment as well? For there were only two beds which meant Harun either expected someone to sleep on the floor or for two people to bunk up.

“Why don't you sleep outside? In fact if you go outside and head towards the back of the camp I think you'll find a place you'll fit in with perfectly.”

Erik watched Hank with a neutral expression. “Are you quite finished?” Hank sniffed and looked back at Charles. “I'll make a pallet on the floor.” He finally said. He looked at the layout and could see where there would be space enough for him to sleep. “You need to start getting ready.” He finally told the blue man.

“And leave Charles with you? Not-”

Erik was in his face before the man could finish his sentence. “You will go out and do your job because so help me, I'm not going to allow you to be the reason Charles gets hurt more. Being this childish will not get me to leave and is not helping anyone.” He growled hardly able to control his displeasure with the big blue man. 

Hank looked like he was about to say something but paused and looked back at his friend. Erik watched as realization started to dawn on his face, as if his words had finally poked through his defenses and he almost wilted in front of the man. “Fine.” He mumbled and got up and started to hurriedly get ready. Erik stayed away from Charles and out of Hank's way, watching everything that he did to get ready for a show. The blue man only stopped long enough to throw a distrustful look at Erik before he left the RV altogether, leaving Erik alone with the unconscious Charles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the fanfic idea, the side characters, and all mistakes


	9. Chapter 9

Erik had moved to the chair as soon as Hank had shut the door behind him. He leaned back into the chair in much the same fashion he had been in the previous night. The only main difference was that he had started with his head propped up on his arm. His breathing evened out as sleep overtook him and soon enough found himself in the land of dreams, but at the same time he wasn't. He frowned and looked around him trying to decide what was off.

“Well it took you long enough to go to sleep.” Erik's frown deepened as he tried to locate the voice. “Sorry... not quite ready to project my image into your mind right now. Maybe later.”

Questions started to run through his head and he had trouble deciding which one to actually attempt to ask first. As if on cue, which it probably was if Charles was there, a sense of calm washed over his mind and a warmth quickly followed it. He could feel himself relax into the feeling and took a breath. “Why the change of heart?”

“What?” Of all the questions he had felt running around in Erik's mind he had not thought this would be the one he settled on. “Change of heart?”

“Why did you trust that I would be able to stop Hank? That I would?” Erik snorted and shook his head. “In fact why trust me at all? I thought you were trying to get rid of me? To push me away.” Erik didn't hold it against the man per se, but he was sore on the subject.

“Ah. Well that's a bit of an answer. Not sure if I have time for a detailed explanation-”

“Then give me the short easy to understand version Charles.” Erik said deadpan.

“Alright then. Let's see... I told you back when you first joined the circus... that there's good in you.” Charles sighed. “It was never really about trusting you Erik. I knew from the beginning that you meant what you offered. I just... with the buzz I normally keep going and the knowledge of what happens when people fail... I couldn't bring myself to accept that you trying to help us was worth the risk.” Erik could have sworn he felt Charles start to pace. This was such an odd conversation, he wished he could just see the man.

“I just had to convince myself Erik that allowing you to risk your life for us was worth it.” Erik felt a warmth start to fill his dream. “It was never really about trusting you. It's just easier to hide behind that reason when trying to convince someone to go away. People are more likely to go away if they believe the person or people they're trying to help is not interested in said help. Where if it's simply a matter of not risking your life to help someone else out, the person is less likely to leave. At least not as willingly. ” There was a pause and if it wasn't for the feeling of his presence still there Erik would have thought the man gone once again. “I'm sorry to have put you through so much trouble. If I had just... if I had just really listened to reason, listened to Hank about more than just trusting you... maybe we would already be gone from here.” Another sigh from the telepath. “So thank you. I know I haven't said it yet, but I truly am grateful that you have risked so much to try and save us.”

Erik's face darkened at the thanks and he looked down. He felt like he didn't deserve the thanks, he had this nagging feeling that the state Charles was in right then and there was because of him. How could he accept the mind readers thanks when he had been the cause of so much damage to his person? “Was it my fault Charles?”

There was silence a moment. Charles knew exactly what he was thinking, knew exactly what he was asking about. And he knew that no matter what he said at this moment in time the metal worker would blame himself. Still that didn't stop him from trying to convince him right then. “No. You do not control the actions of Harun.”

“So in other words, yes.” Erik spat out. He had been a fool, he had been too eager to help Charles, to gain his trust in a way he thought would be minuscule in the grand scheme of things.

“I didn't say that.” Charles pressed in closer to Erik's mental form and Erik would have sworn he felt something akin to a hug.

“No you said that I have no control over his actions. Meaning I set them in motion.” He knew this all came down to Charles' back, to the piece of metal that he felt buried under the skin. He still didn't understand it at all. He didn't understand how Harun had known Erik had tried to take it out, didn't even understand why it had resulted in Charles getting hurt to such a degree. “It's because of what ever is in your back isn't it? What ever that thing is it's the key to getting you out of here?” He was so close to the answer it was almost maddening.

Charles sighed but was too tired to try and push him away. To tired to try and dance around the topic. Yes it was almost the entire reason they were so well stuck in the circus. But just as he was too tired to push away he was too tired to try and give a real answer, and this was something he couldn't just skim over. He needed to go back into his mind so he could heal faster. Of course if he was completely honest with himself he wanted nothing more than to disappear back into his mind, Erik in tow. He knew the man had no telepathic abilities but being around the other was so calming to Charles; in a way he had never really experienced before, but he knew that was only wishful thinking. He finally gave a nod of his head.

“Yes, it is indeed because of the thing in my back. Now blast it all this wasn't why I had come over as it were... but I can't do what I wanted to do now. Just not enough energy.” Charles had intended to try and set up that path between them again but if just this conversation had drained him it was probably a good thing that he hadn't attempted it. “ Ask me your questions next time.”

“Only if you promise to be talkative.” Erik said quickly. He knew he could not keep the man from leaving, but he wanted to try and get him to at least think over the idea of answering questions again at a later date.

“Of course, I have to.” Charles thought, his voice very mater of fact. “My plan got revealed... Harun knows now what I was going to use to free myself...” Erik felt Charles mentally yawn. What an odd sensation. “But don't worry.” He added the thoughts just barely coming across. “He doesn't know about you. You're-” Another yawn. “You're still... safe.” And then Charles was gone from Erik's mind. Most likely having retreated into his own.

Erik breathed in quickly as he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Charles. He was safe? Did that mean... did that mean that Charles never told Harun what had happened? Had he clammed up on what had gone on? That he had tried to remove what ever was in Charles' back with his gift? He ran a hand over his face and leaned forward. Why had he done that? He was beyond grateful that he did, but in all honesty he had thought he would have spilled the beans given the situation he was in. For some reason though what ever plan Charles had been hatching, he'd given that one up to trust in Erik. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. To have someone literally throw their hands up and trust in him without any hesitation. He certainly hadn't expected something like that from Charles. Charles who had been fighting him almost every step of the way to this point. But that had to be it. In order to keep Erik's gift secret he had to tell the Ring Master something to stop him, and what better to make him stop than to give up what ever he had been planning to do... If that was truly the case it was a miracle he was still breathing.

The door slammed open as Hank entered the room again. “What are you doing next to him?” He said, his voice dangerously low. After the show earlier Hank was in no rush to trust the man again. He had decided that Charles must have missed something in his mind when looking it over. This man was here to further his own personal wants what ever they were. Hank had thought of little else while waiting to go on, and even walking back to the RV. It was almost intriguing how single minded he had become.

Erik shifted his weight but did not move from the spot. “I know what you must think of me right now, and honestly I don't care. But you are not making me move from this spot.” His grip tightened on the arm rests, and he set his jaw waiting for the outburst, or attack from the beast. For a moment he thought he was going to get it but then Hank deflated again much like he had earlier. Was Charles responsible for that happening? He brushed the thought away as Hank opened his mouth to speak.

“Fine... I know you'll just take up the spot again when I leave again anyways.” He walked over to his bed shutting the door behind him, and fell face first onto the mattress letting out a groan and his body started to relax into the soft cushions of his bed. After a few minutes of silence in the RV he turned his head and looked over at Erik. “Do you promise not to hurt him?” He finally said. Erik looked over and gave a quick nod of his head. “Swear to me you mean him no ill intentions? Swear that your intention is not to harm him?”

“I swear it.” He said, his own voice low.

“I'll have to trust you then.” He breathed before he relaxed back into the bed.

 

 

Erik started work back up the next day and there was a shaky peace in the RV. The entire circus was talking about how Erik had been moved to live with the mutants. Half the people thought it was so Harun could keep a closer eye on them, while the other half believed that Erik did something to piss the man off so bad that this was a punishment as he tried to get back into the good graces of the Ring Master. Erik didn't care what they thought, the rumors kept them away from him for the most part, because no matter which story was true it labeled Erik as someone to not hang out around, and that suited him just fine. Well... almost everyone left him to his own devices. There was this one kid, Billy, that was very persistent about talking with him. At first the kid approached him with suspicion and dislike clear in his face but the more they talked, or rather the more he grunted at the kid, the more he grew to like Erik, eventually following him around everywhere he could. He had worried that maybe this was a new tactic of Harun's but when he talked to Hank about it the man shook his head and explained how Billy had become a part of his and Charles life. He found it rather amusing and so made no fuss about the boy.

“So how did you get to know Charles?”

“You were there, Harun introduced us my first day here.”

“Yeah but getting from there to living in his RV, something had to have happened.”

Erik quirked a brow and looked at the young man. “So you're not buying the whole story about Harun planting me in there to be a spy?”

Billy rolled his eyes. “Well maybe if I hadn't been visiting them almost every night since they started talking with me, and so knew how much Charles actually talks about you then I would have believed the stories floating around camp. But as it is, I know something's gone down between the pair of you. So come on cough it up. How'd you two get chummy?”

Erik snorted but didn't reply choosing instead to focus on his work. But Billy wouldn't take silence as an answer. “You know to someone who's got nothing better to do than observe others all day I would say that he's caught your eye.” Erik's hands fumbled a moment and he cursed under his breath. “So he did?” Billy asked a gleeful note to his voice.

“Don't you have something to do?”

“Nope.” Billy said, grinning from ear to ear. “So how did that happen?” Erik sighed and leaned back on his heels and turned his head to look at the boy. Heaven help him this child was persistent.

“Just how much does Charles trust you?”

“You talked to Hank didn't you?”

“That doesn't answer my question.”

The younger man made a face. “It won't matter what I say then cause you won't trust it unless Charles tells you himself.” He crossed his arms and attempted to look hurt.

“If only you'd give up as fast as you catch on.” He said with a sigh and turned back to his work. Billy stayed with him the rest of the day, following him straight to the RV. Erik entered resigned to the fate of the child following behind him. “How's Charles?” He asked as he entered.

“Still sleeping. Hey Billy.”

“Hi Hank.” The teen said as he hopped up on the counter.

“Billy down, go sit on the bed.” Billy groaned but hopped off and proceeded to plop down on the bed with a slight bounce. “So Erik's being a pain and won't tell me how he got so close to you two. I thought I was the special one.”

Hank gave a hallow laugh and shook his head. Erik glared at the blue man then grabbed a beer from the fridge before he sat down on his pallet. “Hank doesn't like me Billy. He's accepted that I'm here, and that Charles is okay with that, but Hank doesn't like me.”

“Yeah well if the positions were reversed would you like you?”

Erik sighed and took a swallow of his drink and made no reply.

“So what you're saying is that you're both worried that Charles loves the other one more?”

Both men snapped their heads to Billy shock clear on their faces. “What?” They said in unison.

Billy's face cracked into a smile and he fell over laughing at their reactions. “Oh you two are priceless. Honestly what would he say if he could see you two now. What's it been? Three, four days?” He shook his head and sat back up bringing his legs up onto the bed. “I could always go get some more booze, that always makes everything better.”

Hank growled but Erik snorted and took another swallow of his own drink. He looked at Hank then let his eyes drift down to Charles. He wanted the man to say something, think something to him like he had before, but for what ever reason he was silent. Maybe he was buried deep within his mind to heal, and that previous times had simply been a fluke.

“Billy why don't you go and do that. We don't have a show tonight and Hank looks like he could use something other than this lovely beer.”

“Not really.”

“Well then I'd like something other than this piss beer.” Erik said and pulled his wallet out. He dug out the bills needed and handed them over to Billy. “I expect change.” He said as the kid ran out the door of the RV.

“The last thing we need in this RV is more alcohol.” Hank muttered.

“I had noticed you seem to have quite a collection, but that doesn't change the fact that almost all of it sucks. Though the whiskey looked promising...”

“Why do you insist on making conversation with me?”

“Because I'm trying my damnedest not to kill you. I promised Charles that much.”

“What? He's... he's talked with you?”

Erik tapped his mind. “He tried you first, but you were too angry for him to reach you.” He took another sip. “Do you realize how angry you must have been for him to reach me but not you?”

Hank looked down for the first time ashamed since Erik had joined the RV family. “Too angry to reach me...” He sighed and slumped forward, resting his head in his hands. “Damn...”

Erik snorted and finished off his drink. “I'm sure he'll be back in your mind in no time.” he muttered.

“Is he there now?”

“Where? In my mind?” He frowned and shook his head. “No, I haven't heard him since my first afternoon here.” He looked back at the man they were talking about. He just wanted him to wake up. Four days now... Four days he'd been asleep. He didn't know much about medical things but he had a feeling that if they didn't get water into him soon things would start to look bad for their telepath.

“You really do care about him... don't you?”

Erik gave a slight nod of his head. Caring was an emotion he hadn't allowed himself in so long... yes he helped free Mutants that were being oppressed but he never allowed himself to connect with them on any sort of emotionally level... but somehow it had happened with Charles. He couldn't even have said when it happened, it was just there one day. It was an awful nuisance but at the same time made him feel happy inside. He didn't want to linger on the thoughts. At the moment it didn't matter what he felt, Charles was asleep and didn't seem like he was waking up any time soon. _'Come on Charles...'_ he thought. _'You need to wake up. You need to wake up.'_ He watched the body intently hoping that something would happen but he was still unresponsive.

He groaned and settled back onto his pallet, falling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. He knew he'd sent Billy off for new drinks but he was ready to go to bed. He groaned and flopped an arm over his eyes and let out a huff. “You can't possibly be ready for bed.” He moved his arm enough to see that Hank was standing above him. “It's your turn to sit by Charles anyways you slacker.” He said with the faintest smile in the corner of his mouth. He didn't stay long above Erik before he walked over to his bed and stretched out on the mattress. Erik gave a small thankful smile of his own to the beast and quickly settled into the chair by Charles' bed. He settled into the seat, stretching his legs out in front of him, crossing one over the other.

He dozed off as he waited for Billy to return with the new drinks and so was a little disorientated as the RV door slammed open. “Back!” the voice shouted into the small space. Erik jumped and a knife went flying into his hand as he jumped to his feet ready to kill whoever had attacked the RV.

“Erik! Stop!” His head snapped up as he saw Hank scramble in front of Billy, arms outstretched in a defensive manner.

Erik frowned as recognition dawned on him. Billy... Billy, the kid he'd sent out for new booze... He knew him, he was safe. He shook his head and set the knife down. “Sorry.” He muttered and sat back down in the chair.

“Sorry? You almost killed him Erik!”

“But I didn't so everything's fine, Hank!” Erik snapped back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I see you two are still biting at the bit to kill each other.” Billy said in an exasperated tone. “Honestly I thought you two were the adults here?” He grinned and pulled out the beer he had acquired. “Is this more to your taste Erik?”

Erik didn't stop the smirk that took over his lips as he saw the brand that Billy had purchased. “As a matter of fact it is.” He reached for the drink but Billy held it back a moment.

“Ah ah! You have to promise me something first.” Erik quirked an eyebrow. “Well two something's. First don't try to kill me again, I kinda like living.” Erik nodded his head. “Second, give Hank here a rest. He's been with Charles longer so has more of a claim on him anyways.” Erik rolled his eyes but nodded his head. It wasn't like he wanted to really kill Hank, after all he was a mutant too. This pleased Billy enough though and soon the drink was in Erik's hand.

“Where do you even go to get this stuff Billy?”

“There's a corner market about two miles down the road. It's on the edge of town, so the perfect place for the circus people to go purchase their essentials from. It's such a nice place, never ask for ID or anything. Great guy... I'll miss it.”

“Miss it?” Erik asked.

“Oh that's right this'll be your first time. We're moving locations end of the week. In fact I think we're changing countries all together. To be fair though we've been in this one for ages. I'm ready for a different view from the window of my RV.” He opened his own drink and took a long swallow before looking over at Charles. “Will he be alright for the move? You know if he doesn't wake up and all that?”

“Yeah...” Hank didn't even sound very convincing. “We'll have to take precautions to make sure he stays still, but he'll be alright.”

Erik nodded his head. If the man still slept he would personally make sure he wouldn't bounce out of the bed. Billy then took over the conversation and started to talk the two men's ear off. Or rather talk Hank's ears off, as Erik quickly blocked him out. He knew the boy still talked but he was simply no longer listening to him babble on about this and that. He had to deal with it most of the day, it was about time Hank pulled his own weight with the boy. The entire time though Charles never moved a muscle, and that worried Erik to no end. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well I'm off to my own bed. I'll see you two in the morning. Try not to kill each other hmm?” Billy said with a smirk before he hopped out of the RV and left behind him a welcome silence. Hank was the first to break it with a moan and flopped back on his bed. “That boy... How can he never run out of things to say?”

Erik snorted and shook his head. “Dunno. How old is he?”

Hank sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “He'll be twenty-one next week.”

Erik's eyebrows raised in surprise. “I never would have guessed that with the way he acts. I would have thought the oldest nineteen.” He gave a whistle and looked at the closed RV door. “Such a talker.”

Hank snorted and nodded his head in agreement. “Can't disagree with you there.” He pushed himself up enough to look at Erik. “Has... did Charles...”

Erik shook his head. “No. He's still quiet.” He sighed and pulled himself from the chair. “Come on big guy, we need sleep.” He tossed the empty bottle, then changed into the dark magenta shorts he slept in.

“So I must say with everything I've learned about you, the shorts were probably the most shocking. I never took you for a man that enjoyed color.”

“They were on sale.” he said offhandedly, and stretched out on his pallet, tucking his arms under his head. “I'm a very cheap man.” he added and relaxed into the floor.

“Mmhmm sure. I completely believe you.” Hank said, sarcasm thick in his voice.

Erik shrugged and flicked the lights off with his gift, before closing his eyes. “believe what you like Hank.” Hank chuckled for his part and Erik listened as the beast settled down in the bed, and soon both men allowed sleep to take them over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the idea for the fic, the side characters, and the mistakes


	10. Chapter 10

It was such a cool day, the sun was just visible behind the big white clouds that had taken over the sky. A wind blew through the gardens and he had on his favorite cardigan. He sat under the shade of a tree by the small pond, while sipping on a cup of tea, a book in hand. It was simply perfect, and a fantasy. He knew this wasn't real. This was just his mind bringing him to his safe place while it tried to heal the damage that had been done. As he sat there though he finally felt Erik's mind once again. He grinned and quickly brought the man over to his mind, well it wasn't exactly him bringing Erik to his mind, more like he brought his mind to Erik's but let Erik think he was in Charles mind. He sighed, this would all be so much simpler if he could just set up that connection between them, because then he could just bring him over to his mind.

No sooner than he had gotten everything set up then the man in question appeared in full detail and looked around him amazed. Charles stayed still and quiet as Erik took in the scenery. “What the hell...” He breathed as he slowly turned around. He knew this was like no dream he had had before. He had never even seen a place like this. But the longer he looked at it the more he felt like it was a place he could call home... a place he could feel safe in. Those were weird thoughts, he wasn't the type of man that settled down. He never even thought about staying in one place for longer than a few months, if that. All his thinking though stopped as his eyes finally fell on the telepath. “Charles?”

Charles smiled and inclined his head. “Hello. I was beginning to think that I'd never be well enough to feel you again.” Erik quirked a brow and Charles' eyes widened a moment, a light blush coming to his cheeks as he realized how that could sound. “I mean feel your mind... Your presence.” He sighed and let his head fall back against the tree. “Bugger.” He mumbled, then chuckled and shook his head. “Moving on,” He set his cup down on the ground and picked himself up and walked over to Erik. “What do you think? Like this place?”

Erik nodded his head. “A very elegant place to be sure.” He decided to keep the part about it feeling like home to himself. He had a feeling now that he knew Charles was here that this place held some significance to the man. Probably the house of some great man in history that had caught the telepath's interest.

“This is my home.” Charles said, sorrow clinging to his voice. He missed it. He missed every last nook and cranny of the house, something he never thought would be possible. He had always thought he could just up and leave the place when ever it finally became necessary but his time at the circus had shown him just how much he loved this place. This building he called home. “I left Raven in charge of it before Hank and I were taken. I can only hope that she's kept it up while we've been gone. I would be so sorry to see the library damaged.” He licked his lips as his eyes scanned over various windows, then added as almost an after thought, “My room as well. I'm rather fond of it.”

“Wait...” It hit Erik like a brick wall what the other had said. “This is where you live?” He looked across the pond at the huge house on the other side of it and marveled. Who in the world was Charles? And how had someone who owned a house like that, a house that simply oozed of an owner with a place in the world, how had someone like that simply been captured without question? “Who are you?”

“Charles Xavier.” He said with a grin and cut his eyes to Erik. He quite enjoyed the surprised baffled expression on his face. Such an enjoyable change in the man, he had begun to think that nothing would ever really surprise him. He brought his eyes back to the building and they grew soft and watery. “I had just decided to open up the place as a school for the gifted.” He brought a hand up and dabbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

Erik looked at him a little baffled. “How does someone of your standing just disappear no questions asked?”

Charles sniffed and plunged his hands into his pockets. “Because they all think I'm dead.” He said with a pained expression. “I made sure they believed it. I planted one memory after another to ensure that everyone who mattered thinks that I am dead and gone.” He sighed and started to walk along the edge of the pond getting the sudden urge to move.

“Why would you do that?” Erik asked following right beside him.

“Because at the time Hank and I had another mutant with us. A young girl who had just come into her powers. Harun threatened to kill her right there in front of me if I didn't. That's how he keeps me in line you see. Yes the wonderful little thing in my back does wonders at keeping me on the straight and narrow, but even with that, there are things that I simply would not do, no matter how much he tried to shock it into me.” He paused a moment before he added, “Also a few things I would do as a mater of fact.” He made a face and shook his head. “If Hank wasn't here for him to use against me, I would be much bolder, and probably would actually be dead by now too.”

“What happened to the girl?”

Charles stopped in his tracks and became very still. He could still feel her last emotions that had coursed through her mind, could still feel the way Harun had killed her. She hadn't been the first he'd felt die, but certainly the first he had held down as she did. It made his skin crawl and his head ache. “Dead.” His eyes glazed over as he remembered that night, and Erik would have sworn he heard screams echo in the air. “She tried to run away, with my blessing mind. I thought- I thought she would be able to get free and get help, that she had a real chance. There would have been a few obstacles of course but with her gift it should have been simple enough. I should have known better though, she'd had no real training and before we got her she had all but refused to even acknowledge her gift existed.” He ran a hand through his hair and huffed. “I should have known better, should have spent more time trying to get her used to her gift, to...to-”

Erik placed a hand on his shoulder and Charles jumped a little at the unexpected touch. But he looked into Erik's face and gave a grateful smile, then continued on. “-but they caught her just a few miles out. She hadn't even made it to the small town where she could have caught a ride into the city. They brought her back and...” His eyes fell down to the ground. “It made me realize that as much as I want to send Hank away, if he didn't make it he would be killed. No second chances.”

“So the device in your back is really just to make sure that Hank doesn't act out.”

Charles nodded his head. “Though to be fair I don't like the idea of dying either so it works pretty well with me too.” He stopped and looked across the pond to the gardens on the other side. Silence fell between the pair of them, as Charles refocused on anything that wasn't that night. He had thought he'd gotten it under control better, but it seemed some things never really stop haunting you. “I don't think I'd be able to start the school after all of this though.” Charles mussed breaking the silence with the thought that had been plaguing him for the last five years or so. “Certainly let the estate still be used but-” he let out a slow breath. “I don't think I'll be whole enough to lead children.” Erik was not quite sure what to say to that. “Heh sorry. You don't want to hear about that.” he sniffed and looked over. “So why did you stay?”

“We've been over this-”

“No. No I mean right now. Or I guess back the last time we talked. Why stay?”

“I couldn't just leave a fellow mutant knowing they were so close to death I suppose.”

Charles seemed to dim at that, and his shoulders sagged ever so slightly, but kept a small smile on his face. “You seem to care a lot for a man that continues to say he doesn't normally care.” He observed.

Erik frowned and looked across the water as he thought that over. “Yes well I seem to break a lot of what I consider my normal traits when it comes to you.” He looked over giving Charles a smile. That seemed to cheer the man up and he turned his head to look out over the water, sticking his hands in his pockets.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For... for everything. For breaking your rules, for allowing me to worry and be mistrustful, for being stubborn, for staying then and now. For coming to save me from not only that awful room, but at the elephants. For not giving up on me.”

“You're welcome. Why aren't you waking up though?”

Charles sighed and sat down on the edge of the pond, and lightly gave the spot next to him a pat. Erik hesitated only a moment before he joined the telepath on the ground. “If I'm being completely honest I've been hiding...” he said after a lengthy time passed between them.

“What?”

“It's been such a nice change... I haven't had to keep my mind in check, haven't had to worry about anyone, to worry about pissing Harun off again. I haven't had to take any whiskey to help cope with keeping my mind in check. I've gotten to wander the halls of my home again, get a taste of freedom again.”

“But all of this is a lie Charles!” Erik felt anger well up inside of him the more Charles explained. “Hank has been worried sick about you!”

Charles frowned and looked over. “Why is he worried sick? He's seen me like this before, and it's not like I've been under for days or anything.” He gave a chuckle, but fell silent as Erik looked at him confused.

“Do you know how much time has passed?” Erik asked cautiously.

“A day? Maybe day and a half?”

“Charles you've been asleep for four days.”

His eyes widened a moment as he took that information in. “No... no that can't be right. I've only... I've only-”

“Four days Charles. Search my mind and you'll know it's the truth.”

Charles waved a hand dismissing the idea. “Though I thank you for your trust, I believe you without the search.” He brought his hands to his head and brushed them through his hair as he took that in. “It's high time I get up then...” He said and fell back into the grass.

Erik looked down at him and quirked a brow. He waited a moment before he said, “I may just be new at this getting up thing, but that looks more like you're laying down.”

Charles snorted and shook his head. “I'm enjoying the grass for a few seconds longer. Not sure when I'll be back here.”

“Can't you just pop in here when ever you like?” 

“If I wanted to go crazy then yeah, sure.”

“Crazy?”

Charles sighed. “Don't worry about it Erik.” He closed his eyes and Erik watched as the world around them started to falter. “Erik I'll see you in a moment, alright? Erik nodded his head and hummed in response then felt himself leave the world, or it rather more felt like Charles left him and took the world with it, leaving him in darkness for a short while. He then woke with a start and sat straight up. He looked towards the bed and saw Charles start to move and Erik got up and went to the side of his bed.

A groan came form the formerly sleeping man and he brought a hand to his head. “Heavens... I feel awful.” He muttered, which caused Erik to snort.

“Heavens?”

Charles grinned and turned his head to look at Erik, though he was taken aback for a moment as he realized just how close Erik was to him. “Yes, heavens.” He pushed himself up in the bed and grimaced as his body protested the movement after so long of not moving. He ran a hand over his face before he stretched them forward, curving his back as he did so. “What time is it?”

Erik shrugged. “Not sure, early morning? Maybe three or four?”

“And you couldn't let me sleep till it was eight?” Charles complained.

“You were the one who decided it was time to get up.” He said, annoyed.

“Fair enough.” He said then smiled. “What on earth have you been doing though while I was asleep?" He said a smirk on his lips. "With the way you followed me around I find it hard to imagine you doing anything else.”

Erik gave him a look and he settled into the chair. “Well... I was actually the one being followed.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Yes that Billy kid.” Charles grinned. “He's been following me around ever since he learned that I'm now bunking here.”

Charles frowned but perked up. “You're what?”

“Oh... oh right sorry. Not the way I would have liked to tell you.” He gave a light shrug. “Harun found out that I helped you back here- don't worry that's all he knows. He's made me your caretaker or something like that.”

Charles quirked a brow. “Really? A caretaker?” He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That man... I don't even know why anything surprises me with him anymore." 

“What ever you told him got him worried, I think it was a stroke of luck that he found me here. I have a feeling he was going to assign someone else to do the job. It was actually you telling me to tell Hank to shut up that got him on my side.” Charles nodded his head slowly, though he watched Erik carefully. “Don't-” Erik said as it became obvious that the other man was trying to decide if trusting him had been the right thing. He could see it clear as day on his face. “I'm on your side Charles.”

The telepath let his head fall to one side a moment then nodded it. “Yeah... I know.” He smiled and yawned. “So... where have you been sleeping?”

“I have a pallet over there.” He motioned behind him. “Not the most comfortable thing in the world, but far from the worst.” Charles hummed and gave a slight nod of his head.

“How has Hank taken your being here?”

“As well as can be expected? He can't seem to decide if I'm a traitor or ally.”

“I'll clear that up when he's awake.” Charles said and moved back down in the bed and pulled the covers back over him.

“Sleeping already?”

“Well... it would behoove me to sleep a few more hours. This is after all my first time awake since my lovely time with Harun.” He yawned again. “And besides you need to get some sleep too.”

“Don't think I could even if I wanted to.”

“Hmm... why?”

Erik was silent a moment as he thought of how to answer that. “Well... I'm just too awake now. Talking with you seems to do that to me.”

Charles laughed and pushed the blanket away from his face. “Well I can't let you just sit here in the dark alone. Though I will be staying put in my bed.”

There came a growl from the other side of the RV. “If you don't go back to bed I swear I'll kill you both.”

“Hank?” Charles asked. “I didn't realize you were awake.”

“I wasn't until a few minutes ago when you and Erik decided that three in the morning would be a splendid time to-” Hank shot up in the bed as he realized he was actually talking to the man. “Charles?”

“yes?” He replied, mirth in his voice.

“Charles!” Hank scrambled out of the bed and across the RV, flipping the lights on as he went. He pushed his way past Erik and hovered over his friend. “Don't ever do that again!” He said as soon as he checked him over as best he could, making sure everything was alright.

“Sleep? But I thought you just told me to-”

Hank growled again. “You know perfectly well what I meant.” He said then embraced him in a hug, holding him tight as if at any moment he would disappear from the bed. 

“Yes, yes of course Hank." He gave his friend a light pat on the back. "Now... I believe you said something about going back to bed?”

Hank snorted but nodded his head. “Yes actually... though I don't know how you could even think of going back to sleep after the nap you've been taking.”

Charles waved a hand. “Another opportunity to dive into my own mind. How could I pass the chance up?”

Hank whacked Erik on the back of the head as he walked past. “Come on you too.” he said. Erik rolled his eyes but got up and turned to his pallet.

“Erik.. Erik are those magenta shorts?”

“They were on sale!” Erik quickly flipped the lights off and buried himself under his blanket, as Charles snickered from his bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the idea, the original characters, and the mistakes


	11. Chapter 11

 

When next Charles awoke Erik was no where to be seen. He sat up as best he could and looked around the RV reaching out with his mind in the immediate area. _' Erik?'_ He called out with his mind, keeping sure to keep the call to the space around the RV. _'Erik?'_   When he didn't feel him he felt a sense of dread bubble up inside him. “Erik?” He called out, thinking maybe he had simply figured out how to hide completely from a telepath.

“He had to go work Charles.” Hank replied. “Calm down, you still need to rest.”

“What time is it?”

“After lunch I'm sure.”

“The day Hank.”

“Fifth day now, though you did wake up at three this morning to chat with Erik. What's with you two anyways?”

Charles sighed in relief and nodded his head before he fell back into the bed. His body still ached, though it was no where near what he had felt. He sighed and tried to get comfortable in the bed again, without actually moving a whole lot. “You asked me to trust him, I've only acted out on that request.” He made a face as he tried to keep his need to talk with Erik under control. This was the first time in years that he hadn't woken up with a hang over or the remnants of a buzz. His head was crystal clear as were his emotions, and his gift hadn't felt this amazing since he'd started drinking. He closed his eyes and reached out through the area and soon found Erik's mind. He brushed against it and was soon allowed inside and was greeted with a hello.

_'I was just checking that you were doing well.'_ he said, a little sheepish as he realized that he really had no good reason to contact Erik.

_'Oh Charles you do care.'_  Though almost deadpan, but he could feel Erik laugh slightly after.  _'How are you doing?'_

Charles mentally shrugged. ' _Like I should be twice the age I am right now.'_ He moved his head to one side and saw Hank looking at him a brow arched.

“Don't think I don't know you're talking with him. Leave the man alone Charles. He's trying to keep his cover.”

_'What's going on?'_ Erik thought as Charles got distracted.

_'Hank says I have to leave you alone.'_

_'Well you can tell Hank to shove off.'_

_'He says I'm being a distraction.'_

_'Why don't you let me worry about whether or not you're a distraction.'_

That got a smile out of Charles and he relayed the conversation to Hank.

Hank only rolled his eyes. “Great, I've now been cursed with two of them.” He said with exaggerated exasperation. In his eyes though Charles could see that he was happy over all. He knew he believed that this was Charles finally trusting Erik to help them, and he was right. And if he really thought about it, it wasn't even that Erik was their last hope. He genuinely trusted the man... he felt that there could be a real relationship between them and it excited him.

_'Hello?'_

_'Sorry, Hank again. He's wondering what he did to get saddled with the pair of us.'_

_'He agreed I was the person to trust.'_ Charles snorted and let his eyes close as Erik continued to talk. _'So you still owe me an explanation of what happened with Harun.'_

Charles sighed but nodded his head. _'So the metal thing you felt around the small of my back? Well there is a device that has been surgically embedded into my back. It's about the length of a penny, the width of several penny's.'_ Erik remained silent as Charles explained what was going on. _'When I do something that Harun doesn't agree with he has a device that's connected to his person that he switches on. When that is switched on the device starts to send out electric shocks throughout my body. It can be something very small to just remind me of the threat he holds over me... But it can go as far as to send a shock large enough to end my life.'_

He felt rage start to cloud the others mind. _'Erik, Erik wait!'_ He quickly said as he felt the man's mind formulate a plan. _'We can't remove it without a code. A code that only Harun knows!'_ That made Erik's mind stop in its scheming. _'That's why Hank and I haven't gotten very far with an escape plan. Only Harun knows the code and I can not break into his mind to get it. And only with that code can we even attempt the operation to remove the device. As you saw, if we attempt to remove it without the code it will send a shock out that will kill me.'_

_'So we need to take his hat off?'_

_'Not just the hat. Remember, his mind is like a steel trap...'_

_'All minds can break Charles. No matter how strong they start out.'_

_'And if I was in full working order I would agree with you. But I'm not. I'm no where near the man I was when I first arrived at this circus. Last week, or is it two weeks now?'_ He shrugged as he realized just how much time had passed. _'Either way, back when you felt me working in your mind? I was trying to set up a line of communication between us so it wouldn't be so hard for us to talk. But I couldn't even do that properly.'_

_'Then what is this we're doing now?'_

_'This takes a lot more energy than it should.'_

_'So you're saying that we should stop soon.'_

_'Yeah... probably.'_

_'What's happened to regress your power in this way?'_

_'Part of it is just always locking it away, so never really using it. The other part...'_ Shame colored Charles cheeks. He was part of the problem. He knew that. _'Is the amount of alcohol I consume on a daily basis.'_

The telepath felt Erik's mind come to a screeching halt as he thought the words. Anger flared up in his mind but Charles could feel him trying to punch it back, but he couldn't keep it out of his thoughts, and Charles flinched at the next statement. ' _Then you need to stop that habit now.'_ There was silence a moment and Charles thought he might have angered the other too much, but then he thought, _'Tell me, why drink so much if you know it's hurting you?'_

_'Because it makes everything more bearable. Makes it easier to hold my tongue, makes it easier to keep my powers under control.'_

_'How?'_

_'Because I work very hard to get no more than buzzed with my drinking. When I'm buzzed the world seems a better place and I'm more willing to keep everything to myself, because that will make life easier for Hank and me. It just seemed like a better idea to try and live by making my own world if you will.'_ He had started the habit right after he'd had to keep the female mutant from moving while they killed her. While he had been trying to send as many soothing thoughts as he could to her while they murdered her for running away. Then he himself had been punished, not just for encouraging her to run away but to show Hank what would happen to Charles should he try to do the same thing. It had been right after that he had slipped into drinking and had found a way to survive. It was so hard to put that all into words and so he tried to show that to Erik, sending him images of his reasoning.

He could feel Erik fighting with agitation, disapproval and understanding, all the emotions trying to take the dominate viewpoint in his mind. After a long pause he finally thought, _'Well I'm here now, so you don't have to live in the world you've created. You need to stop Charles.'_ He hadn't expected Erik to accept it like that. Yes he could still feel the other upset with him for ever even considering the idea but he had expected to get a mental beating from the man as he scolded him on turning to drinking to try and bury his problems. He wouldn't have been surprised had Erik been disgusted with him and just up and left deciding him too far gone. So when he just accepted it like that the last of Charles' walls crumbled away and he felt tears prick at his eyes. He brought his hand up and quickly wiped at them. _'Charles... are you... are you crying?'_

_'No.'_ He thought, though he was certain now he was sending his emotion over to Erik via the link. _'I... I...'_

_'Charles-'_

_'Thank you.'_ He cut the others thoughts off. ' _You're right. You are here now, I don't need to hide away from the world.'_

_'Because you're going to get out of this alive.'_

_'Because you're going to get us out of this.'_  A few tears escaped his fingers and crept down his face. He sniffed and wiped them away, catching them on his cheeks. _'I'll back off the drinks._ '

_'Good.'_ There was silence again, though Charles could feel the man trying to decide how to phrase a question. So he sat silently and waited. _'Have you eaten anything?'_

_'No, not yet.'_

Hank got up and stretched his arms above his head, then looked over at Charles who was still in a deep conversation with Erik. “Hey Charles I told Billy I would help him with his chores. Well really I told Erik that I would help keep up with the kid so he wasn't always glued to Erik's side. Will you be alright?”

Charles nodded his head with a smile. “Of course Hank. Do take care.” The blue man nodded and gave a wave before he headed out of the RV.

_'Would that be alright with you?'_ Charles' mind blanked for a moment then sheepishly asked him to repeat the question, blaming Hank for distracting him. He felt Erik huff but he asked the question again all the same. _'I can come and make you some lunch. I'm just about done until this evening. So if you can wait a half hour I could make us some real food. Would that be alright with you?'_

Charles grinned. _'If I didn't know better Lehnsherr I would say this sounded like a date.'_

Erik scoffed. _'How could it possibly be a date? For it to be a date you'd have to not be married to the beast.'_

_'Married to the beast?'_ Charles frowned. _'I'm not married to Hank. And Erik his name's Hank.'_

_'Mmhmm.'_

_'Why on earth would you think that?'_

_'Alright not married but I just assumed that you two are... With how close you guys are and the way you act. It's almost stated as fact that you and he are together... Are you straight? Or is he not your type?'_

_'Well... no pretty much answers both questions. Though it's a bit unfair to say he's not my type... I just- I see him as a friend, as family really and I just couldn't see dating someone with a relationship like that.'_

_'Ah.'_ He replied.

_'So...'_ Charles started again as he realized that took away Erik's first reasoning. _'Does that mean this is a date?'_   Silence was all that greeted him on the other end. Charles knew he was still in Erik's mind but he had managed to block off his current train of thought. He smiled and gave over a warmth to try and help calm Erik's thoughts down. The man was probably trying to go through every scenario he could think of and figure out which outcome would be the most likely or best. He decided to put him out of his misery. _'Lunch sounds wonderful. I'll wait til you get here.'_

He felt Erik's relief as he spoke up again. _'Good, I'll see you in twenty.'_

Charles then pulled away from his mind and relaxed into his bed, a new wave of exhaustion washing over his mind. He brought a hand up to his head and took a few deep breaths. He hadn't thought talking would have taken this much energy from him, but obviously he had been mistaken. He rolled onto his side, facing the door and closed his eyes. He had twenty minutes to take a nap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything except the fic idea, the side characters, and the mistakes.


	12. Chapter 12

The smells of food is what woke Charles the next time. He hummed in delight at what his nose was picking up. “That smells delightful.” He said through a sleep heavy voice. He cracked open his eyes and saw Erik standing at their mini kitchen area. “I didn't think we owned anything that could make something smell like that.” He pushed himself up in the bed and curved his back, reaching his arms forwards as he stretched. He could feel his spine stretching and relished in the way his muscles pulled as he tried to get blood circulation back to normal. 

“Well you didn't have everything.” Erik said. “I told Billy what I needed and he brought it over from his RV. Though he said he'd be back for the things at 4. Apparently his RV partner enjoys cooking.” Charles smiled as he listened to Erik talk. Befriending had been one of the best moves he had agreed to in a long while. He looked at Erik and a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. Well maybe second best thing. He flipped his legs around and set them on the floor. He hadn't really attempted to get up yet but he needed to stretch properly, and Erik was there if anything went south. “Where's Hank?” Erik asked.

“He's actually supposed to be with Billy.” Charles pushed himself off the bed slowly getting the feeling of standing up on his feet again. 

“Ah, makes sense.” He glanced over and scowled as he saw what the other man was doing. “Get back in bed Charles.”

“Right after I stretch Erik.” he said and turned around to rest his hands against the wall. He slowly stretched over to one side then did the same on the other, stretching his back out with care. He had already forgotten how long he'd been sleeping, but it felt like it had been weeks and weeks. “Oh goodness that feels so amazing.” He brought a leg up and grabbed his foot behind his back and started to stretch his legs. He wanted to change the subject and remembered the wonderful smell of what Erik was cooking. “What are you making?”

“Hopefully something that you'll eat.” Erik replied with a sigh. He couldn't blame the telepath for wanting to get out of the bed. He of all people knew what it was like to get stir crazy waiting around for the body to heal. 

“With the way it smells? I can't imagine not eating it.” He switched legs. “But that didn't really answer my question.”

“But it sort of did at the same time.” Erik countered and continued cooking.

Charles rolled his eyes and placed his foot down and took the few steps to look over Erik's shoulder. “Is that... is that vegetable soup?”

“No... well yes but that's not what it's called. This is Gemüsesuppe.”

“Which means?” Charles asked with a quirked brow. 

Erik huffed. “Fine it's a vegetable soup.”

Charles smiled and snorted softly. “So this... Gemüsesuppe,” he said the word slowly to try and say everything right. “It's something you make often?”

“It's something quick.”

“Again doesn't answer the question."

Another sigh came from Erik, though he couldn't hide the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Yes, when I'm feeling sick this is often what I throw together for myself. With a little less care though." 

"You have to take care of yourself when you're sick? No one to look after you?" 

"To have someone to look after me I would have to have the time for someone." He said his features darkening a little. 

Charles, sensing that he had hit a sore spot, tried to move the conversation forward. "Is that sausage?”

“Yes because it's what you had." He looked back at the other and frowned. "I have to say Charles the condition of your food stores is quite sad. Though your alcohol seems to be well in supply.” He arched a brow before he looked back at the soup.

“Well it's not like I'm going to throw it all out Erik.” Charles said. He plucked the kettle up and filled it with water, then set it on the burner next to the soup and switched it on.

After a moment of silence, Erik spoke up. “I wondered if that belonged to you.”

Charles hummed in response. “I didn't live just on whiskey. Nothing beats a good cup of tea.” He turned around then and sat back down on the bed, bringing one leg up and tucking it in. “I didn't take you as the cooking type.”

“I didn't take you as the alcoholic. We both seem to be full of surprises today.”

Charles sighed but kept his mouth shut, after all Erik hadn't said anything but facts. Silence fell between them again while the soup started to come to a nice boil. Erik seemed to be glaring at the pot, though Charles couldn't figure out why for the life of him. The telepath wanted nothing more than to slip into his mind and find out what was going on behind those sad eyes, but knew better than to try. “Why did you come to the circus?” He asked after a few minutes had passed between them.

Erik looked over frowning. “Don't you know?” He had thought the man knew. He had after all searched through his brain. As a matter of fact everything he had done had been done with the belief that the other knew why he was there. Charles shook his head. “But I let you into my mind... the second time we met...”

“Yes and I only looked for information pertaining to Harun." He said it slowly, as if explaining something to a child. Erik may have been pissed if it wasn't for the shock of the information. "Besides what you've told me I know nothing about you... Well your motivations. I think I know you fairly well.”

Erik was dumbfounded. He had thought... he had thought that Charles knew everything. He hadn't realized that the man had only looked at stuff he thought might prove he worked for the Ring Master. “I... was here trying to find out information.”

Charles frowned. “Information of what? I can't see a circus holding much knowledge to interest the outside world.”

“It was actually your Ring Master that I was interested in.” He said slowly.

“What in the world did you want with Harun?”

“I had intel that he knew a man, or worked for a man that I'm looking for.”

Again Charles found himself frowning. “Who?”

Erik fell quiet as he thought of what to tell him. “I'm hunting a man down that caused me great pain as a child.” He finally said. He kept his back to Charles as he focused on their lunch. This was not how he had intended this conversation to go. He should just stop planning with this one; any time he did, things happened in just the opposite. “His name is Sebastian Shaw.”

“Shaw?” Charles frowned as he thought over the name. “I don't think I know it.” He said after a moments thought. “Are you sure your information was right?”

“After learning about you, yes I am positive.”

“How so?”

“Does Harun seem like the man who has the intelligence to create something of the likes that he's given you?” He shook his head and huffed. “No that little device has Shaw's work written all over it.” He found two bowls and started to ladle the soup into them.

“And so you believe that somehow Harun will be your ticket to getting at Shaw.” It wasn't phrased as a question but as a statement. “Well I'm all for anything that means getting free of this circus, so I'm in.”

Erik frowned and looked over. “What?”

“You're going to need help aren't you? And who better to trust than Hank and I?”

“Well I wasn't really expecting to have... helpers.”

Charles rolled his head around, stretching out his neck. “Well I didn't expect to find someone to help me either so I guess we're both pleasantly surprised.”

Erik snorted and shook his head. “I guess so.” He handed the bowl over to Charles who took it gratefully.

“Just wait till you see what Hank can do when he's not worried about me. He's quite the-”

“Beast?”

Charles made a face then rolled his eyes. “Fighter. I was going to say fighter.” Erik smirked and leaned against the counter before he took a bite of his soup. Charles then took a bite of his own lunch and made a sound that had Erik choking. “Erik this is amazing.” He said between mouthfuls. He couldn't seem to put it in fast enough, and the sounds he made while eating.

Erik couldn't find the word to say while he watched Charles eat. No one should be able to make those sounds over food. He finally shook his head and went back to his own food. “Well I'm glad you're... enjoying it.” The comment didn't even phase the telepath, though he had a fairly good idea what Erik was thinking. After a few minutes the kettle finally started to whistle and Charles made to get up. “No I got it. You should be resting anyways.” Erik said in a tone that did not allow for arguing. He turned round and flipped the kettle off. He grabbed a cup and under the guidance of Charles made the man a cup of tea.

“Thank you. When do you plan on taking Harun out?”

“As soon as you're healed.” He replied.

“That may not be till after we move though-”

“And that's fine. In fact it may be better. A place that doesn't know me would make it easier for us to leave silently once we take care of things here.” Charles nodded his head as he thought over what he said. It felt like it was too much to hope for, that at any moment Erik would turn on them, but he also knew that wouldn't happen. He knew together they would be able to help each other. Together they would get out of this circus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the idea and the original characters. Nor do I claim to own them.


End file.
